Revolución Natural
by Aristeo
Summary: ¡Capítulo 15, dos para terminar! Resumen: S,S,T,E,M en Inglaterra estudiando, y además deben enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la naturaleza SS y TE
1. Introducción 1: De Sakura para Shaoran

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

Introducción 1: **De Sakura para Shaoran**

"Shaoran, Shaoran"- gritaba Meilin mientras corría por toda la Mansión Li.

"Hola Meilín"- le respondió un agotado Shaoran.

Meilín fue corriendo hacia él, y lo abrazó efusivamente. "Shaoran, que feliz estoy de verte al fin"- le dijo Meilin. "Sí, he terminado mi entrenamiento" – contestó Shaoran. "¡Ya eres el líder del clan Li!, eres importante Shaoran" – le dijo Meilin.

Shaoran había crecido para convertirse en un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar. Pero no parecía tan feliz, su mirada reflejaba un profundo cansancio, semejando una vejez prematura.

¡Pero qué mal te ves! – le dijo Meilin – No, el líder del clan Li no puede verse mal. Tienes que lucir muy bien para tu fiesta". Pero Shaoran parecía no reaccionar ante las palabras de Meilin.

"¡Casi lo olvido!, no sé como me pude olvidar. Llegó hace ya algún tiempo. Ahora vuelvo" – dijo Meilin mientras salía corriendo.

Al poco rato volvió cargando una bolsa de papel con un lazo rosa. "Es para ti – dijo bajando la voz hasta ser sólo un susurro – _es de Sakura_".

Shaoran abrió cuidadosamente el paquete, y sacó del interior un osito de pelaje dorado y ojos verdes. Tenía alas de algodón saliendo de su lomo y llevaba un lazo rosa. En el lazo estaba prendida una carta:

"Si quieres, puedes ponerle mi nombre

Sakura"

^_^

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños número 18 de Shaoran; también faltaba ese mismo número de días para que se convierta en el nuevo líder del clan Li; y además, para terminar oficialmente con sus obligaciones ineludibles en Hong Kong. Mientras su madre y sus hermanas organizaban el evento, él paseaba por los jardines pensando, _bueno, pensando en Ella_. Y Meilin no desaprovechaba oportunidad para recordársela.

"¿Y piensas invitarla?" – le dijo Meilin.

"¿A quién?" – contestó Shaoran.

"A Kinomoto, por supuesto" – replicó Meilin.

Pero él se quedaba callado, aún no sabía qué debía hacer. Hacía ya cinco largos años que no la veía, en los cuales ni siquiera le había mandado una carta o llamado por teléfono. Soy un tonto, un completo idiota, pensaba mientras trataba de eludir las preguntas de su prima.

"¡Shaoran!, ¡Tienes qué invitarla!" – le dijo Meilin mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.

"Está bien, lo haré" – le contestó Shaoran pensando en el gran problema en el que se había metido.

Se sentaron en una banca, Meilin no podía evitar sonreirse de la cara de preocupación de Shaoran.

"Y, ¿de qué manera la vas a invitar? Si quieres puedo llamar a Tomoyo antes _por si acaso..._" – le dijo Meilin.

"No, yo quiero hacer esto solo" – contestó Shaoran, pensando que sería más fácil suicidarse con un mondadientes que tomar el teléfono y llamarla.

"Está bien, pero de todas maneras voy a llamar a Tomoyo para asegurarme de que la hayas invitado" – le dijo Meilin con voz de mando.

^_^

Ya faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños del nuevo líder del clan Li...

"Tomoyo, hola. Habla Li Meilin"- dijo Meilin por el teléfono de la mansión Li.

"Hola Meilin. ¡Qué feliz estoy de hablar contigo!" – contestó Tomoyo desde el otro lado del mar.

" Dentro de una semana Shaoran cumple 18 años..." – dijo Meilin.

"El tiempo pasa muy rápido" - contestó Tomoyo.

"Además, se convertirá en el nuevo líder del clan Li. Va a haber una fiesta muy especial aquí en Hong Kong" – dijo Meilin.

"Entonces al fin ha terminado su entrenamiento..." – preguntó Tomoyo.

"Sí, ahora ya se le acabaron las excusas. Sobretodo la tontería de no querer hablar con Kinomoto" – contestó Meilin.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Pero ellos dos deben estar juntos, es el destino" – dijo Tomoyo

"Quería preguntarte algo..." – dijo Meilin.

"Siii...

"Si Shaoran ha hablado con Sakura"

"Ella no me a contado, pero Kero dice que hace unos días le llegó una carta que la dejó muy afectada...

"Ya veo...

^_^


	2. Introducción 2: De Shaoran para Sakura

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

Introducción 2: **De Shaoran para Sakura**

"Sakura,

Este 13 de julio cumpliré 18 años y me convertiré en el líder del clan Li. Por eso, mi madre va a hacer una fiesta y quisiera que vayas. Te llamaré dentro de unos días, si decides venir, te enviaré los pasajes para ti, tu padre, Tomoyo, Yukito y _también para Touya_.

Li Syaoran"

Sakura releía la carta de Shaoran encerrada en su cuarto. Ella había crecido en los 7 años que la alejaban ahora de un pasado que ya parecía ficción. No, de ninguna manera voy a ir. Él no vino para mi cumpleaños después de todo. _Pero quería ir_.

^_^

Faltaba ya una semana para el evento, y Sakura aún no se había decidido a ir. Tampoco le habían contado a Tomoyo, sabía que si le decía eventualmente tendría que aceptar la invitación. Iba de camino a la escuela distraída como siempre. Casi llegando a la escuela, alguien la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse.

"¡Tomoyo!" – dijo una sorprendida Sakura.

"Bien, Sakura. Te he dado bastante tiempo para que tú me cuentes todo espontáneamente, pero veo que es inútil. _Vas a ir al cumpleaños de Shaoran_." – le dijo Tomoyo tratando de sonar seria, pero sin contener una sonrisa. Ella también había crecido, tenía aún el cabello largo y usaba una cinta color rubí que contrastaba con el fondo negro azabache.

"Pero..." – trató de explicar Sakura desviando la mirada.

"¡Sakura!" – le dijo Tomoyo – Deberías estar feliz, sé que lo extrañaste mucho cuando se fue".

"Fue hace tanto tiempo...". Sakura no pudo contener un suspiro.

"Sakura; comprendo que en siete años ustedes dos deben haber cambiado mucho. Hasta _tal vez ya no se gusten_. Pero sé que en el fondo, estás tan ansiosa de verlo como él de verte a ti." – le dijo Tomoyo.

"¡Mira en qué jovencita tan sabia te has convertido! ¡Iré! – le dijo Sakura emocionada, sin evitar sonreírse.

"¡Esa es la Sakura que esperaba! – le dijo Tomoyo triunfante. _Estoy segura de que mi parejita favorita va estar junta al fin._


	3. Capítulo 1: La fiesta del clan Li

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 1: **La fiesta del clan Li**

*Retrospectiva*

En casa de Sakura, el teléfono comienza a sonar insistentemente. "Yo voy" – dice Sakura mientras baja corriendo las escaleras.

"Habla Kinomoto" – dijo Sakura por teléfono.

"Ho, hola. Habla Li Syaoran" – contestó Shaoran.

"Hola Shaoran. Soy Sakura"

"Hola Sakura" – dijo Shaoran. _Maldición, ya la había saludado._

"Gracias por la invitación y felicitaciones por haber terminado tu entrenamiento" – le dijo Sakura ruborizándose ligeramente.

"Sakura, aceptas... la invitación?" – le dijo dificultosamente Shaoran.

"Sí, claro. Fue muy amable de tu parte invitar también a mi papá, a mi hermano, Tomoyo y Yukito." – le dijo Sakura.

"Bien... ahora me despido. Tengo cosas que preparar..." – le dijo Shaoran.

"Hasta pronto, Shaoran." – se despidió Sakura.

*Fin de la retrospectiva*

Ya era el 13 de julio, y en la mansión Li todos estaban alborotados dejando el salón listo para la reunión. Los sirvientes limpiaban una larga mesa de madera, colocaban adornos y flores. Yelan, la madre de Shaoran, supervisaba todo; la mansión Li debía estar perfecta para esa noche.

^_^

Mientras tanto, Meilin estaba en el aeropuerto recibiendo a los invitados de Japón.

"Hola Meilin" – le dijo Sakura sonriente, al tiempo que se abrazaban.

"Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo" – les dijo Meilin, escapando de los brazos de Sakura para abrazar a Tomoyo. Se habían hecho grandes amigas por correspondencia después de la noche en que Shaoran rompió su compromiso con Meilin.

"¡Cuánto han crecido las dos!" – exclamó Meilin.

"Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás." – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Allí vienen Touya y Yukito" – dijo Tomoyo señalándolos. Ambos venían cargando las maletas y Touya mascullaba algo. _¡Qué atrevimiento del mocoso ese! Argg, ¡qué rabia me da!_

Mientras tanto, un ser diminuto trataba desesperadamente de escapar de una de las maletas que cargaba Touya.

"¡Sakura!" – dijo Touya – "¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido traer al monstruo?"

Sakura estaba confundida hasta que recordó, ¡Kero! Lo olvidé en la maleta.

"Dame eso" – dijo Sakura, quitándole la maleta a Touya. "Monstruo" – le dijo Touya. Ella le pisó el pie. _Auch, eso duele. Sakura ha crecido mucho_.

"Touya, estás rojo" – le dijo Yukito riendo – "Cuídate de la pequeña Sakura, que ahora te puede dar una paliza".

^_^

Los cinco almorzaron, y luego Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya se retiraron al hotel. Ya faltaba poco para la fiesta en la mansión Li.

"Tomoyo, ¿qué me pongo? – le preguntó Sakura.

"No te preocupes, tu vestido lo comencé a diseñar hace casi un mes" – le dijo Tomoyo – "¡Vas a verte soñada!". Tomoyo no podía ocultar su emoción.

"Gracias, tú siempre pensando en mí" – le dijo Sakura. Pero hace dos semanas que recibí la carta de Shaoran... Por lo menos ya dejó la cámara.

^_^

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de Li...

"Wei, yo me lo pongo solo" – decía un Shaoran incómodo. Su cuarto estaba lleno de ropa por todas partes, no podía decidirse por alguno de los ternos. Como se estaba demorando mucho, su madre mandó a Wei para que lo ayudara a vestirse.

"Está bien, señor" – le dijo Wei. Hacía menos de un mes que había comenzado a llamarlo señor, Shaoran todavía no se acostumbraba.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban voces femeninas. "Shaoran, Shaoran; ¿ya estás listo? Queremos verte". Eran las hermanas de Shaoran: Fuutie, Fanren, Siefa y Feimei.

"El señor Li aún no está listo" – contestó Wei. Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

^_^

Ya era de noche, se veían luces en la mansión Li. En la gran mesa del salón estaban sentados los familiares de Shaoran. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yukito y Touya se sentaban cerca de la cabecera. Ese lugar estaba vacío, esperando la llegada del nuevo líder del clan Li.

"Cuánto más crees que se vaya a tardar..." – dijo Tomoyo impaciente.

"Es su noche, debe estar arreglándose con dedicación" – dijo Sakura.

"Claro, en especial porque cerezita está aquí" – dijo Meilin sonriendo.

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso" – dijo Sakura sin poder ocultar su rubor.

Así continuaban conversando hasta que cerca de las ocho de la noche, todos se quedaron callados. Sakura no entendía mucho chino, pero pudo darse cuenta de que en ese momento aparecería Shaoran.

"Y aquí se encuentra el nuevo lider del clan Li, Li Xao-Lang" – dijo un hombre alto, parado junto a la puerta.

Shaoran entró a la habitación e hizo una reverencia. Todos se habían puesto de pie, y le hacían a su vez otra reverencia. ¡Cielos!, me siento como una quinceañera.

Shaoran se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa, y saludó a sus amigos de Japón.

"Hola a todos. Espero que no les haya aburrido la espera" – dijo Shaoran.

"No, para nada" – dijo Touya en tono sarcástico.

"¡Touya!" – dijo Sakura – "Hola Li, te pido por favor que perdones a mi hermano". ¡Shaoran está lindísimo!

Al poco tiempo, comenzaron a salir las fuentes de comida de la cocina. Había gran variedad de potajes de banquete, Dim Sum y dulces.

"Shaoran, ¿qué es eso?" – preguntaba Sakura señalando un plato con pescado colocado semejando a un erizo.

"Ese es el pescado crisantemo, se llama así porque lo preparan replicando la forma de la flor del crisantemo"- respondió Shaoran.

"Estoy segura de que sabe exquisito, al igual que todo lo que hay en esta mesa" – dijo Sakura tomando un trozo del pescado.

"Yo también quiero probarlo" – dijo Yukito, pasando todo lo que quedaba en la fuente a su plato –"Esta comida china sabe deliciosa".

"¿Y qué piensas estudiar, Kinomoto, como carrera? – preguntó Meilin.

"Voy a estudiar Arqueología" – respondió Sakura – "¿Ustedes que van a estudiar, Meilin, Shaoran?"

"Nosotros estudiaremos Ciencias de la Tierra" – contestó Meilin.

"¿Ciencias de la Tierra? – dijo Sakura extrañada.

"Hace unos días llegó una carta de la Universidad de Londres, en donde nos invitaba a ir a estudiar allí. Al comienzo Shaoran no estaba seguro de ello, pero su madre pensó que era lo mejor para él" – contestó Meilin.

"¡Qué extraño!" – exclamó Sakura – "A Tomoyo y a mí también nos llegó una carta parecida. Y lo más extraño era que nos pedía que fuéramos para allá lo antes posible".

"A nosostros también, por eso tengo que dar los exámenes de fin de año la próxima semana" – dijo Shaoran.

"¿No les parece que... – dijo Tomoyo – bueno, que Eriol, que está en Inglaterra, tenga algo que ver en todo esto?"

"Creo que tiene sentido" – dijo Sakura.

"Hablaremos con él al llegar a Inglaterra" – dijo Shaoran.

^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nota del Autor: Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Por favor, escriban comentarios, críticas o sugerencias en el REVIEW.

Este es en realidad el primer capítulo, los otros dos eran sólo introducciones. ^_^


	4. Capítulo 2: Inglaterra

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 2: **Inglaterra**

Día 1

Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Meilin llegaron a Inglaterra un domingo por la mañana. Después de dejar sus cosas en el hospedaje para alumnos y almorzar allí, salieron hacia casa de Eriol.

"Hola amigos, es un gusto tenerlos aquí" – dijo Eriol desanimado.

"Hola Eriol" – dijeron Sakura, Tomoyo y Meilin en coro.

"Hola mago Clow" – dijo Kero desde el bolso de Sakura.

"Hola Eriol" – dijo Shaoran después de unos segundos.

"Eriol, ¿estás enfermo?" – preguntó Tomoyo

"No es eso" – contestó Eriol – "Pero pasen y siéntense, Nakuru les traerá un poco de té"

Ya todos sentados, se veían las tazas de té y los platos de dulces en las mesas. Kero había ido al segundo piso a jugar con los videojuegos de Spinel.

"Bien, parece yo seré quien haga la pregunta" – dijo Shaoran – "¿Por qué nos hiciste venir a Inglaterra, mago Clow?"

"Yo no los hice venir aquí, pero creo saber el motivo de su visita" – contestó Eriol.

"Entonces, ¿quién hizo que mandaran las invitaciones de la Universidad de Londres?" – preguntó Tomoyo.

"Hay cierta profesora con poderes mágicos en esa universidad" – contestó Eriol.

"Te refieres a la profesora Mizuki, ¿no?" – dijo Sakura.

"Sí, me refería a ella" – dijo Eriol, quien se veía cada vez más débil.

"Quisiera ir a visitarla" – dijo Sakura, sin notar el cambio en el semblante de Eriol.

"Pero, ¿cuál crees que sea el motivo de las invitaciones?" – preguntó Tomoyo, dándose cuenta de la incómoda situación de Eriol.

"Creo que tiene que ver con algunos incidentes extraños ocurridos en el río Támesis" – contestó Eriol, lanzándole a Tomoyo una mirada de agradecimiento.

"¿Incidentes extraños?" – preguntó Sakura.

"El río está intentando escapar, como si una fuerza viviente lo estuviera empujando hacia la ciudad" – contestó Eriol.

"Pero, ¿el río es normalmente violento?" – preguntó Shaoran.

"No, es un río muy tranquilo y de caudal estable. No tengo idea de cual sea el problema" – respondió Eriol – He estado conteniéndolo con mis poderes, pero me estoy debilitando. No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda resistir"

"Sí el río saliera fuera de control, todo Londres estaría en peligro" – dijo Shaoran.

"Pronto solucionaremos todo, y te sentirás mejor" – dijo Sakura.

"Gracias" – dijo Eriol.

^_^

Día 2

Los nuevos alumnos de la Universidad de Londres se preparaban para ir a sus clases. El día anterior, al llegar al albergue, se habían dado cuenta de que las facultades se encontraban en edificios diferentes diseminados por todo Londres. Shaoran y Meilin estudiarían juntos, pero Sakura estaría sola en el edificio de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales e Históricas; ya que Tomoyo tomaría sus clases en el Centro Artístico.

"Sakura, ya me voy" – dijo Tomoyo.

"Chau Tomoyo, que te vaya bien" – dijo Sakura.

"Apresúrate, no querrás llegar tarde el primer día de clases" – dijo Tomoyo.

"Claro que no, ya casi estoy lista" – dijo Sakura.

La Facultad de Ciencias Sociales e Históricas quedaba en un gran edificio rodeado de pasto, bancas y árboles. Sakura no sabía por donde entrar.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" – le dijo un joven como de su misma edad, alto y de cabello oscuro.

"Por favor, ¿sabes por donde es la entrada a Arqueología?" – preguntó Sakura.

"La entrada de los alumnos es por la puerta principal" – respondió el joven.

"¿Cuál puerta?" – preguntó Sakura.

"La que está justo detrás de ti" – respondió el joven.

Sakura volteó y vio un gran pórtico estilo clásico.

"Gracias, perdóname. Es que soy muy despistada... Yo soy Sakura" – dijo Sakura apenada.

"No te preocupes, a todos les sucede. Mi nombre es Michael" – dijo el joven.

Ambos entraron, Sakura fue a la oficina de admisión donde le entregaron una carpeta con sus cursos y su horario. Apúrese señorita, su primera clase comienza en 5 minutos, le dijo la encargada. Sakura salió corriendo en busca del salón.

Las clases fueron duras para Sakura, no se acostumbraba aun al inglés; y llegó tarde varias veces. Al final del día estaba agotada y sólo esperaba llegar al albergue, cuando se topó con...

"Perdón, es que aun no me oriento..." – le dijo Sakura a una mujer alta de cabello rubí.

"Bienvenida a la Universidad de Londres" – le dijo la mujer.

"¡Profesora Mizuki!" – exclamó Sakura, abrazándola.

"Qué bueno que estés aquí" – dijo Kaho.

"¿Usted nos invitó a venir, profesora?" – preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, yo lo hice" – respondió Kaho.

"¿Es por lo del río, verdad?" – preguntó Sakura.

"En parte, pero es sólo el comienzo" – respondió Kaho – "Pero quisiera verlos a todos. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos mañana después de las clases en el jardín de la universidad?"

"¡Me encantaría!" – respondió Sakura.

^_^

Día 3

Estaban ya Sakura y Shaoran en el jardín de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales e Históricas; no se veía a nadie por los alrededores.

"Hola" – dijo Shaoran.

"Hola" – dijo Sakura.

"Hay algo que quería decirte..." – dijo Shaoran, bajando la voz.

"Shaoran..." – dijo Sakura.

"Bueno, quería pedirte perdón por no responder tus cartas ni llamarte durante todos estos años"- dijo Shaoran. Eso fue_ realmente difícil._

"Ya te perdoné" – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Me gustó mucho el osito..." – dijo Shaoran

"Que bueno que te gustara. Gracias por invitarme a tu cumpleaños" – dijo Sakura – "Me alegra que te hayas acordado de mí después de tanto tiempo".

"Gracias a ti" – dijo Shaoran.

"¿Por qué me agradeces?" – preguntó Sakura.

"Es que..." – dijo Shaoran, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver a Meilin.

"Hola! ¿Cómo están?" – saludó Meilin eufórica.

"Bien" – respondieron ambos con una mirada de complicidad.

"Lo siento! Lamento mucho haberlos interrumpido... pero que se le va a hacer" – dijo Meilin. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero a Sakura no le importó.

"¿Todavía no ha llegado la profesora Mizuki?" – preguntó Meilin.

"No, aún. Ni tampoco Tomoyo..." – dijo Sakura lo último con un tono de preocupación. Shaoran se mantenía callado, con aire pensativo.

"Una pregunta, Kinomoto" – dijo Meilin.

"Sí, dime" – dijo Sakura.

"¿Es que me preguntaba, ya que nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, si te podía llamar Sakura?" – preguntó Meilin.

"Claro, después de todo, yo siempre te he llamado Meilin" – respondió Sakura.

En ese momento llegó Tomoyo, y casi en seguida apareció la profesora Mizuki.

"Hola Tomoyo, hola profesora Mizuki" – dijo Sakura.

"Hola" – dijo Tomoyo casi susurrando, y se sentó junto a Melin, frente a Sakura y Shaoran.

"Hola chicos, ¡cuánto han crecido!" – dijo Kaho – "Casi no los reconozco, que bueno que estén aquí".

"Entonces, ¿usted fue quien nos envió las cartas?" – preguntó Meilin.

"Yo no las envié, la Universidad lo hizo." – respondió Kaho – "Pero sí, yo fui la responsable de que fueran invitados aquí".

"Da lo mismo, pero quisiera saber el motivo por el cual vinimos a Inglaterra... Perdón" – dijo Meilin, que se había dejado llevar un poco – "No es que me queje, Londres es maravillosa, sólo que..."

"Está bien, no te preocupes" – dijo Kaho – "Ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo".

"Gracias" – dijo Meilin, ya más tranquila.

"Hablando de eso, ya que estamos en Inglaterra, quisiera que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres" – dijo Kaho – "Pueden llamarme Kaho".

"No me acostumbraría" – dijo Sakura – "Es que no me sonaría bien".

"Puedes intentarlo, Sakura" – dijo Kaho.

"Lo haré" – dijo Sakura.

"Y, en cuanto al motivo de nuestra visita..." – interrumpió Shaoran.

"Está bien, les contaré el problema" – dijo Kaho – "Sakura me contó que ya visitaron a Eriol"

"Sí, parecía no sentirse bien" – dijo Meilin.

"Hay una fuerza muy grande que está causando desórdenes en toda la naturaleza" – dijo Kaho – "No sabemos aún si se trata de magia u otra cosa, ni quien es el causante. Eriol ha estado conteniéndola por un tiempo, pero cada vez se hace más fuerte. Eriol está perdiendo poderes, y no será capaz de seguir así por mucho tiempo".

"Pobre Eriol. ¿De qué manera podemos ayudarlo?" – preguntó Sakura.

"Eso tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes juntos" - dijo Kaho – "Les pido que por favor hagan todo lo posible para solucionar el problema, ahora ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerlo".

"¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ya verá que todo saldrá bien!" – exclamó Sakura.

Kaho fijaba sus ojos en Sakura y Tomoyo, con profundo agradecimiento. Tomoyo se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada.

"Ya es tarde, es mejor que vayan al albergue" – dijo Kaho.

"Sí, chau Kaho" – dijo Sakura, dudando. Sí que suena extraño...

"Chau, Kaho" – dijo Meilin, quien no había dejado de sonreír ni un minuto durante toda la tarde.

"Chau profesora Mizuki" – dijo Shaoran, haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia de Kaho.

Tomoyo, quien no había hablado durante toda la tarde, se quedó sentada mientras ya los demás habían comenzado a caminar.

"Tomoyo, ¿no vienes?" – preguntó Sakura.

"En un momento los alcanzo" – respondió Tomoyo.

"Está bien, no te demores" – le dijo Sakura.

Una vez que estaba a solas con Kaho, ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

"¡Por qué... por qué lo abandonaste cuando él más te necesitaba..." – Tomoyo no pudo continuar y rompió en llanto.

"Tomoyo, no llores"- dijo Kaho.

"¿Por qué..." – dijo Tomoyo.

"El amor no se puede forzar... Eriol y yo nos llevamos muchos años, a pesar de que él siempre haya sido una persona seria y madura..." – dijo Kaho sonriendo, sentándose al lado de Tomoyo.

"Pero tú lo amabas..." – dijo Tomoyo, ya más calmada.

"Sí, y siempre recordaré todo lo que vivimos juntos. Fui muy feliz todos estos años" – dijo Kaho.

"Él te necesita, en este momento está sufriendo mucho..." – dijo Tomoyo.

"Hay algo que Sakura y Shaoran le enseñaron a Eriol hace mucho tiempo. Que el amor es impredecible, simplemente sucede." – dijo Kaho – "Cuando vine aquí a Inglaterra por primera vez, dejaba un gran amor atrás. Pero sabía que conocería a alguien que me iba hacer sentir muy especial".

"Eriol..." – dijo Tomoyo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

^_^

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) 

Nota del Autor: Este capítulo me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba. Bien, ya saben que cualquier comentario crítica o sugerencia (por favor, ya?) en el Review.

En el siguiente capítulo, S+S (no sean impacientes, esto está recién comenzando), T+E (jajaja) y Sakura, la Clow Mistress vuelve a la acción!! Todos los reviews son enviados automáticamente a mi msg, así que si me comienzan a mandar muchos, me obligarán a mandar el siguiente capítulo más temprano ¡! =)


	5. Capítulo 3: La joven vestida de agua

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 3: **La joven vestida de agua**

Era el sábado por la mañana, el séptimo día en Inglaterra. Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meilin se encontraban en casa de Eriol; pensando en qué debían hacer.

"Tomoyo, ¿tú cuál crees que sea el problema?" – le preguntó Sakura, preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga. Ni siquiera me ha preguntado acerca de mi conversación con Shaoran en el parque, las clases son duras pero nunca la vi así...

"No sé. Quisiera ayudar pero no tengo magia." – respondio Tomoyo entristecida.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" – le dijo Eriol, desmayándose.

"¡Eriol!" – gritó Tomoyo y se desmayó también.

"Creo que ellos dos..." – dijo Meilin riendo – "Lo siento". Tengo que dejar de hacer esto, es que no puedo evitarlo. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Sakura había ido donde su amiga, "Tomoyo, Tomoyo", pero ella no reaccionaba. Nakuru, Spinel y Kero trataban de hacer reaccionar a Eriol, quien se había desmayado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Cómo detesto esa sonrisa! Aún en los momentos más difíciles siempre parece que estuviera seguro de lo que va a ocurrir; pensaba Kero mientras agitaba la cabeza de Eriol.

"Ya basta, Kero. Lo vas a lastimar" – le dijo Sakura.

"¿Escuchan eso?" – preguntó Shaoran

"Parece agua" – dijo Meilin.

"Es lo que pensé" – dijo Shaoran – "Será mejor que salgamos a ver que sucede".

"Ve, Sakura" – dijo Meilin – "Yo me quedo cuidando a Tomoyo y Eriol".

"Gracias, Meilin" – dijo Sakura.

Ambos salieron de la mansión, y vieron a lo lejos una gran muralla de agua. "¡El río!" – gritó Sakura, sacando la llave mágica. Hizo el conjuro y siguió corriendo. Shaoran, quien corría a su lado, sacó su espada.

"Sakura, rápido. Ya casi llega a la ciudad" – gritó Shaoran, viendo como los campos de cultivo estaban siendo arrasados por un muro enorme de agua.

"¡Vuelo!" – gritó Sakura – "Shaoran, sujétate fuerte". Diciendo esto lo abrazó y voló con él hacia el coloso de agua.

"Rápido, usa la carta Frío" – le dijo Shaoran.

"Detiene esas aguas con tu serena belleza, ¡Frío!" – dijo Sakura.

Al decir esto, un pez blanco con larga cola de cristal salió y envolvió el agua. Esta comenzó a congelarse y se detuvo. Sakura y Shaoran bajaron, observando el río congelado.

"No se mantendrá así por mucho tiempo" – dijo Shaoran.

"¿Qué hacemos?" – dijo Sakura – "No tenemos idea del motivo de esto".

En ese momento Kerberos llegó volando en su verdadera forma, "Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí".

"Kero" – dijo Sakura – "¿Sabes que puede estar causando esto?

"No" – respondió Kero – "y lo más extraño es que no siento magia".

El hielo ya comenzaba a resquebrajarse, pero Sakura no se había dado cuenta de eso. "¡Sakura!", gritó Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue demasiado tarde y las aguas la envolvieron.

"¡Escudo!" – gritó Sakura, y el escudo la envolvió, protegiéndola del agua.

En ese momento pudo ver una joven vestida de azul en medio de las aguas. "¿Eres tú quien está causando todos estos problemas?", la joven comenzó a nadar alejándose de Sakura. "Ven" – dijo Sakura mientras la seguía.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, el río ya se había calmado. "¡Sakura!" – gritaba Shaoran mientras la buscaba nadando en el río. Kerberos volaba por encima de este, también tratando de encontrarla.

Sakura seguía nadando, hasta que la joven vestida de agua se detuvo. Esta comenzó a mirarla fijamente, como estudiándola. Sakura comenzó a sentir que alguien le hablaba dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?" – le dijo una voz dulce y lejana.

"Soy Sakura Kinomoto" – respondió Sakura.

"Eres una joven muy bella y poderosa" – le dijo la voz.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – preguntó Sakura.

"Puedes llamarme Aqua" – le respondió la joven.

"¿Eres tú la que hizo que el río se saliera..." – perguntó Sakura.

"Si fuera por mí, no lo hubiera hecho. Este río hace años estaba muy contaminado. Los seres humanos han trabajado mucho para limpiarlo. Pero alguien más poderoso que yo ya perdió la paciencia. Lo siento" – diciendo esto Aqua desapareció.

Sakura apareció fuera del río, "¡Sakura!" – exclamó Shaoran, llendo a su encuentro. Él estaba completamente mojado, en cambio Sakura estaba seca.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Shaoran.

"Sí, usé el escudo cuando el agua vino sobre mí" – respondió Sakura.

"Vamos a ver cómo está Eriol" – dijo Sakura tendiéndole la mano.

"No, mejor que Kero me lleve, no quiero mojarte" – dijo Shaoran.

Así, los tres regresaron a la mansión Hiragisawa. Tomoyo y Eriol ya habían despertado, pero este último seguía débil. Tomoyo estaba a su lado cuidándolo.

"Tomoyo, Eriol, ¿Están bien?" – preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, gracias Sakura" – respondió Eriol.

"¿Cómo fue, Shaoran?" – preguntó Meilin.

"Lo único que sé es que Sakura fue atrapada por las aguas, y después el río se tranquilizó. Ella apareció al lado del río, completamente seca" – respondió Shaoran.

"Entonces Sakura hizo todo el trabajo por ustedes" – lo recriminó Meilin.

"En realidad no hice nada, pero conocía a una joven muy extraña" – dijo Sakura – "Se parecía a una carta Clow, me dijo que se llamaba Aqua".

"Aqua, ¿ella fue quien causó el desborde del río?" – preguntó Kero.

"Sí, pero dijo que había alguien más poderoso que ella; que ya había perdido la paciencia" – dijo Sakura.

"Pero no pude percibir magia, ¿qué crees que esté ocurriendo, mago Clow?"- preguntó Kero.

"Se dice que al formarse la tierra, aparecieron 4 esencias de los cuatro elementos principales: Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego" – dijo Eriol – "Y luego apareció una quinta, y así comenzó la vida".

"La leyenda de la Vida" – dijo Kero – "Se trata de una historia muy antigua, pero nunca nadie ha podido observar alguna esencia".

"¿Entonces lo que vi era una esencia?" – preguntó Sakura.

"Es posible" – respondió Eriol.

^_^

Todos almorzaron en casa de Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran estaban decepcionados. Después de tanto tiempo separados, lo más que habían podido hablar había sido el día de la reunión en el parque. En la mesa hablaron sobre la salud de Eriol, y la leyenda de la Vida. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Meilin, quien ya no se podía aguantar las ganas de hablar, les dijo acerca de una fiesta en su facultad.

"Hoy va a haber una fiesta en la Facultad de Ciencias de la Tierra" – dijo Meilin.

"Sí, es cierto. Y Patrick es uno de los organizadores" – dijo Shaoran con un gesto de enfado.

"¿Quién es Patrick?" – preguntó Sakura.

"Patrick es un chico que conocí en la Universidad. Va en quinto ciclo y ¡es lindo!" – respondió Meilin con brillo en los ojos.

"Sí, parece que mi querida prima ha encontrado su presa de turno" – dijo Shaoran, con tono de ironía.

"¡Shaoran!" – se quejó Meilin.

"¿Y a qué hora es la fiesta?" – preguntó Sakura. Shaoran por un momento me recordó a Touya, ¿cómo le irá en Japón?

"Es a las ocho, ¿quieren venir?" – preguntó Meilin.

Sakura le envió a Shaoran una mirada de súplica...

"Está bien, yo te acompaño" – dijo Shaoran.

"Yo también quiero ir" – dijo Sakura.

"Yo no voy, aún estoy muy débil" – dijo Eriol.

"Yo tampoco, me quedaré a descansar y a cuidar de Eriol" – dijo Tomoyo.

"¡Entonces está decidido, Shaoran, Sakura y yo iremos!" – exclamó Meilin triunfante.

^_^

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) 

Nota del Autor: En este capítulo pensaba abarcar hasta la fiesta, pero al final me decidí por cortarlo donde ven. Así que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente para que baile junta nuestra parejita. También en el siguiente capítulo, Tomoyo y Eriol están solos, ¿será que ella le declarará su amor? Además sabrán un poco más acerca de Patrick y ... (bueno, no les contaré todo tampoco =)

Como siempre, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas. Pero ahora les hago un pedido especial, es hora de la Crítica de Estilo. Quiero que opinen acerca de la forma en que escribo (aunque sobre el contenido tb es bienvenida). ¿Les parece la lectura ágil, fácil de entender? ¿Preferirían capítulos más largos, más reflexiones, tal vez algunos puntos de vista de los protagonistas? Espero sus sugerencias, por favor... =)


	6. Capítulo 4: Caósfera

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 4:** Caósfera**

Cuando llegó Shaoran a la fiesta, ya Sakura y Meilin estaban desde hacía rato. Al entrar notó que Sakura conversaba un joven de cabello oscuro...

"Yo lo intenté, pero él no me quería hablar ni contestaba mis cartas" – respondió Sakura insegura.

"Entonces parece que se olvidó de ti" – dijo Michael.

"No, es mas, me invitó a su fiesta de 18 años" – respondió Sakura. Pero aún no me dice nada...

"Además, está estudiando aquí, en Londres" – añadió Sakura.

"Es un chico muy afortunado, tener a alguien que te espere durante tantos años, aún cuando no respondes sus cartas..." – dijo Michael.

"Tampoco fue así" – dijo Sakura – "Después de que él no me respondía, comencé a salir con otros chicos"

En ese momento Shaoran venía a saludar, _debí de llegar más temprano, así no estaría hablando con ese chico_, y llegó a escuchar lo de "comencé a salir con otros chicos". Shaoran siempre ha sido orgulloso, y eso no le gustó nada. Le dijo un "hola" bastante seco y se excusó porque "tenía que ir al baño" para mojarse la cara y quitarse el calor que le provocaban los celos. Al regresar, fue donde unos compañeros de clase. Mientras tanto, Meilin estaba bailando una pieza lenta con Patrick; y Sakura había quedado conversando sola con Michael.

"Xaiaolung, hola" – le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

"Es Xiao-lang" – corrigió Shaoran.

"¿Xialan?" – preguntó uno de ellos.

"Olvídenlo. Mejor díganme Shaoran" – les dijo Shaoran, quien tenía suficientes problemas aguantándose los celos como para estar discutiendo por un nombre.

"Está bien, Shaoran" – le dijeron en coro, sin aguantarse la risa. De verdad Shaoran se escuchaba sumamente cómico.

Shaoran, desde un rincón de la habitación, podía ver como las luces reflejadas en la esfera disco daban vueltas y vueltas, iluminando de colores la cara de su querida Sakura y de _ese otro tipo_.

__

"No creen que Shaoran está un poco serio", "Sí, pero eso se soluciona fácil...

Después de terminarse su primer vaso de cerveza, comenzó a sentirse más relajado y decidió sacar a bailar a Sakura. Sakura había estado mirándolo de reojo pensando en cuando bailarían juntos. Meilin estaba muy ocupada con Patrick, y Sakura no conocía a nadie más que a Shaoran y a Michael en esa fiesta.

__

"Eres diferente a lo que esperaba", "¿Ah?", "Olvídalo, ¿quieres bailar?"

Shaoran comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura, cuando Michael la sacó a bailar. Shaoran, más molesto que antes, continuó de largo hasta la máquina de chopp, se vació el contenido de su vaso, y se sirvió otro que también se lo vació.

__

"¡Qué lindas luces!, tú te encargaste de eso ¿no?", "Me alegra que te gusten, Meilin", "¡Qué dulce eres!, Patrick"

Una chica que conoció en clase se le acercó y lo sacó a bailar. Shaoran ya no estaba completamente en la realidad, sentía que se perdía en las luces multicolores que hacía la esfera al girar.

__

"¿Me recuerdas?", "Te sientas a mi lado en Química", "Vamos, ¡anímate!"

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba pasando una noche de espantosa decepción. Shaoran apenas la había saludado, no habían bailado juntos, y ahora él estaba bailando con _otra chica._ Claro que ella no estaba sola, pero esa noche quería pasarla junto al amor de su vida, _y eso era exactamente lo que no estaba haciendo_.

Si no me quiere sacar a bailar, entonces yo iré por él, pensó Sakura, decidida a no dejar pasar esa noche.

__

"Realmente me gustas, Meilin", "Patrick..."

Shaoran ya no bailaba, estaba sentado con un grupo de chicas conversando y bebiendo más de lo que había bebido en toda su vida junta. Sakura se acercó inocentemente y lo tomó del brazo "Vamos a bailar", y lo arrastró hacia la pista.

"Shaoran, estaba impaciente porque me sacaras a bailar" – dijo Sakura lo más amorosa que pudo.

"Pues no parecía" – dijo Shaoran sin ocultar su enfado

__

"Mira a la chica que sacó a bailar a Shaoran", "Parece que también fuera extranjera", "Sí", "¿Quién podrá ser?"

"Si te refieres a Michael..." – dijo Sakura sonriendo, pensando que era lindo que Shaoran sintiera celos por ella.

"Sakura, yo sabía que después de tantos años, ambos habríamos cambiado" – dijo Shaoran, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"Claro que hemos cambiado, hemos crecido" – dijo Sakura, que comenzaba a preocuparse.

"Pero no _sólo_ en eso..." – dijo Shaoran, tratando de pensar a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué estás intentando decirme?, ¿Qué ya no me amas?" – dijo Sakura molesta.

"Yo no dije eso, pero si... tú no me amas y yo no te amo" – contestó Shaoran muy molesto.

"Tú no sabes nada, Shaoran"

Shaoran pudo ver como Sakura salía del salón acompañada de Michael.

Al día siguiente, lo último que Shaoran lograba recordar era que estaba besando a una chica _que no era Sakura_. 

*~*

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hiragisawa:

"Eriol, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan serio?" – le decía Tomoyo, sentada a su lado.

"Gracias por todo, ahora debes ir al albergue a descansar" – dijo Eriol, quien estaba echado en su cama.

"No, no lo haré. Me quedaré a cuidarte. Además mañana es domingo" – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Levaba un vestido ligero de color blanco, su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros.

"Pequeña, tú también debes descansar" – le dijo Eriol.

"No me llames así, yo sé lo que hago. Y después de todos estos años..." – dijo Tomoyo. Sus ojos reflejaban añoranza e impaciencia.

"¡¿Tus ojos?! No pensarás aprovecharte de un convaleciente..." – dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

"Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer" – dijo Tomoyo, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

^_^

;););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)

Nota del Autor: Este capítulo me fue más difícil de escribir que todos los demás juntos, los capítulos que siguen probablemente los tendré listos más temprano. Tengo aún mis dudas sobre el estilo del fic, pero como no he recibido sugerencias, estoy experimentando un poquito (no se preocupen, sólo un poquito, lo prometo =)

Ya tengo una bio!!!, además he aprovechado para publicar algunas cosas que tenía guardadas (están en fictionpress.net) 


	7. Capítulo 5: El Amuleto del Lugar

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 5: **El amuleto del lugar**

*Retrospectiva*

"Eres demasiado débil, hermanita" – dijo una joven alta y delgada, tan blanca que parecía hecha de alabastro. Su cabello también blanco caía sobre sus hombros y le llegaba a la cintura.

"Es que no puedo, no deb..." – se excusaba Aqua.

"Debiste haber acabado con el mago Clow, pero parece que alguien más deberá encargarse" – interrumpió la joven de blanco.

"Pero..." – trató de hablar Aqua pero no le salían las palabras.

__

"Ya ha sido suficiente, ninguna oportunidad más para los herederos de la Vida"

Al escuchar la voz, Aqua quedó paralizada. En realidad no parecía una sola voz, sino como un clamor lejano que retumbaba en los oídos hasta llegar a doler.

"¿Entonces tú acabaras con el mago Clow, Ventus?" – dijo otra voz femenina.

"En realidad, estaba pensando en alguien más"

*Fin de la retrospectiva*

Sakura se encontraba sola en su habitación, tratando de atrapar el sueño que se le iba. Ni modo, ya me desperté. Miró al reloj, ya son las doce, Tomoyo debe haber salido.

Se levantó, disponiéndose a vestirse. Trataba de mantener su mente en blanco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Shaoran. Maldición, no debería importarme tanto! Además, tal vez ni siquiera lo dijo en serio.

"Hola, Sakura" – dijo Tomoyo, quien entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida – "¿Qué tal amaneció mi bella durmiente?"

"Bien" – respondió Sakura inmutable, sonriendo levemente al ver la comida.

"Tostadas, mermelada y huevos con tocino. Espero que te agrade" – le dijo Tomoyo, sentándose en la cama. 

Sakura devoraba el desayuno velozmente (suerte que Kero estaba en casa de Eriol), mientras Tomoyo le conversaba.

"Ya pasó una semana desde que llegamos aquí" – dijo Tomoyo

"Sí..." –dijo Sakura, quien no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido?" – preguntó Tomoyo, guiñando un ojo.

"Bien, la universidad es difícil pero me estoy acostumbrando al idioma" – respondió Sakura.

"Vamos, no me refería a eso" – dijo Tomoyo – "¿Acaso no le vas a contar a tu mejor amiga?"

"Y por qué no mejor tú me cuentas esta vez?" – preguntó Sakura, tratando de sonreir.

"Al principio tenía muchas dudas, pero creo que lo amo" – respondió Tomoyo.

"¿Y Eriol?" – preguntó Sakura, olvidándose de su tristeza.

"Tengo la sospecha de que..." – Tomoyo no pudo contener una gran sonrisa.

=)

Shaoran se había levantado tarde, con un gran dolor de cabeza. Y ahora estaba de camino para encontrarse con Meilín en una cafetería. No tengo idea de por qué debo hablar con Meilín, por mí podría haberme quedado en la habitación hasta mañana.

"Shaoran, al fin llegas" – saludó Meilín.

"Hola, Meilín" – dijo Shaoran, notando al chico sentado junto a ella.

"El es Patrick, _mi enamorado_" – dijo Meilín.

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamó Shaoran, _hace menos de una semana que lo conoce y ya están_.

"Hola" – dijo Patrick, quien no tenía otra opción que soportar al _primito_ de Meilín.

Shaoran no devolvió el saludo y se sentó.

"Shaoran, estás siendo muy rudo." – dijo Meilín, mirándolo enojada –"Después de todo, él fue quien te llevó al albergue después de la fiesta".

Shaoran no recordaba lo que había sucedido, pero ya sabía lo que venía.

"Debo decir que ayer te portaste como todo un patán" – le recriminó Meilín –"Pobre Sakura, por suerte se fue temprano"

"Como si me importara..."- dijo Shaoran, sintiéndose mal a la mitad de la frase.

"Sólo te voy a decir algo" – dijo Meilín – "Si quieres a Sakura, será mejor que hagas méritos, y rápido".

¬¬

Shaoran terminó de desayunar y almorzar (sí, todo de una sola), y se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto. Pero en el camino se encontró con alguien inesperado. Sintió como lo sujetaban, y era transportado instantáneamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en medio de una arboleda solitaria.

"Yue, ¿qué fue eso?" – preguntó Shaoran, mirando asombrado al guardián alado. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

"Sólo quería probarlo, parece que también funciona para dos personas" – respondió Yue.

"¡¿Probar qué?!" – preguntó Shaoran, molesto.

"Tu Amuleto del Lugar" – respondió Yue.

"No tengo idea de que sea eso. Además, ¿si es mío por qué lo tienes tú?" – preguntó Shaoran.

"Tu madre me lo entregó para que te lo diera. Dice que probablemente les sea útil, a ti y a Sakura" – respondió Yue, sin ocultar algo de incomodidad.

"Ya veo..." – dijo Shaoran.

"Bueno, será mejor que te diga el motivo de mi visita" – dijo Yue – "Ya debes saber de que han sucedido fenómenos extraños en todo el mundo".

"Ahh..." – dijo Shaoran asintiendo, aunque en realidad no sabía nada además de el problema con el río.

"Parece que no fueran naturales, pero a la vez parece que no fueran causados por la magia" – dijo Yue

"Y a qué viene todo esto?" – preguntó Shaoran.

"No me queda mucho tiempo, sólo te diré que cierto arqueólogo se encuentra en este momento en medio de una tormenta _sobrenatural_" – dijo Yue – "Debo irme, cuéntale a Sakura sobre lo que te he dicho".

Yue salió volando, dejando a Shaoran en medio de la arboleda, con el amuleto en la mano.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Nota del Autor: Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews, son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo. No los contestó, bueno, porque no hay preguntas ^^ (acerca de si S y S terminan juntos, eso no lo puedo decir =). Pero si quieren que conteste sus reviews, sólo díganme.

Los siguientes capítulos probablemente demoren un poco más (en las dos semanas que siguen voy a estar muy ajustado con la universidad), pero intentaré tenerlos listos lo antes posible.

Ahora no va a haber preview, ya que no he decidido aún el escenario de mi próximo capítulo. ;)


	8. Capítulo 6: Arigato

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 6: **Arigato**

"Ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?".- preguntó Shaoran.- "¡YUE!".- gritó Shaoran.

Al fin se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo. Decidió sentarse, pensándolo bien no era tan malo. Podía descansar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo esté molestando. Además, la vida no era tan interesante de todos modos.

El amuleto vibraba en su mano, supuestamente esta cosa me puede llevar a cualquier lugar, por algo es el Amuleto del Lugar. Pero por ahora me quedaré aquí. Pensando así, cerró los ojos.

__

Tengo que hablar con Sakura...

Comenzó a sentir el aire extraño, sus manos temblaban. "¡Qué me está pasando!".- gritó. Luego, la arboleda desapareció.

^^

Tomoyo había salido para ver como se encontraba Eriol y Sakura no había querido acompañarla. Seguía en pijama y no tenía la menor intensión de cambiarse; se entretenía peinando su cabello frente al espejo. Cerró sus ojos esmeralda, suspirando.

_Shaoran..._

En ese momento pudo sentir una vibración extraña en el aire.

"SHAORAN!"

En el espejo, Sakura podía ver claramente la imagen de su amor de cabello almendrado. Shaoran permaneció en silencio, sus labios eran muy pesados para moverse. Sólo podía contemplar el cabello de Sakura cayendo sobre su espalda.

"Hola".- dijo Sakura.- "Me asustaste"

"No... lo siento".- dijo Shaoran, mirando al piso- "Aún no sé utilizar este amuleto". Sakura se volteó y tomó la roca celeste engarzada en plata. _Puedo sentir su magia_.

"¿Éste es el amuleto _que te trajo aquí?"_.- dijo Sakura, con tono misterioso. En realidad, era fácil deducirlo, pero Shaoran sabía de que había más en sus palabras.

"Lo que tenía que decirte. Yue me dijo que el profesor Kinomoto se encuentra en dificultades." – dijo Shaoran, cambiando el tema.

"¿Qué más dijo?" – preguntó Sakura, fijando sus ojos en los de él, ocultando su preocupación.

"Que está atrapado en una tormenta...".- dijo Shaoran, asustado por la actitud de Sakura.

"¡Qué estamos esperando! Llévame".- ordenó Sakura, tomando a Shaoran del brazo.

"Pero no sé cómo utilizar el amuleto" .- dijo Shaoran, quien estaba comenzando a molestarse.

"Entonces yo seré quien nos lleve".- diciendo esto Sakura apretó fuertemente el amuleto y cerrando los ojos, se concentró en su padre. _Espero que esto funcione._

^^

"Las ruinas de adobe que pueden ver a su izquierda, formaban parte de una de las pirámides secundarias que rodeaban el centro de la ciudadela. Se cree que las edificaciones principales se construyeron hace 4 600 años, en la época de esplendor de Caral".- dijo el profesor Kinomoto a un grupo de estudiantes japoneses que tomaban nota ávidamente.

En ese momento, Sakura y Shaoran se materializaron frente al profesor. _No pensé en esto, qué descuidada soy._ Por suerte, los alumnos estaban volteados observando las ruinas.

"Eso es todo por hoy, tomen notas de lo que vean y pueden ir a descansar".- dijo el profesor Kinomoto a sus alumnos.

"Sakura, qué bueno que hayas venido. Tendrás la oportunidad de ver las ruinas de una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo".- dijo el profesor Kinomoto, quien después de saber de la magia de Sakura, consideraba de lo más natural el incidente.

"¿Estás bien?".- preguntó Sakura abrazándolo.

"Sí, claro que estoy bien".- contestó el profesor Kinomoto sonriendo a Shaoran.

"Bue... buenas tardes, señor".- saludó Shaoran

"Buenas tardes joven Li Syaoran".- dijo el profesor, mientras Sakura lo liberaba del abrazo .- "Tú estudias en la misma universidad que Sakura, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero yo estudio Ciencias de la Tierra. Los edificios están separados".- contestó Shaoran

"Ah, ya veo".- dijo el profesor.

"Pero, ¿de verdad no ha sucedido nada extraño por aquí?" .- preguntó Sakura.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ayer no pudimos salir por la tarde. Había una ventisca, más bien parecía una tormenta de arena. Los que trabajan aquí quedaron muy asustados, dijeron que los espíritus de las montañas estaban molestos. Pero al final no ocurrió gran cosa".- explicó Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Probablemente a eso se refería Yue".- dijo Shaoran.- "Perdónenme, pero quisiera hacer una pequeña pregunta..."

"Vamos, no seas tímido" .- le dijo el profesor.

"Es que aún no sé en donde estamos".- dijo Shaoran algo incómodo.

"Claro, como no estudias Arqueología..." .- le dijo el profesor sonriendo .- "Estamos en el Perú"

Mientras el profesor los paseaba por las ruinas, una voz áfona retumbaba en el aire. Sakura pudo sentir cuando su cabello se liberó, y cayó cubriéndole los ojos. El profesor Kinomoto parecía absorto en sus explicaciones, sin darse cuenta del creciente frío que venía con el viento. Shaoran difícilmente se abría paso por el ligero aire.

"¡ESCUDO!", fue lo último que escuchó Shaoran antes de que los tres volaran por los aires para estrellarse en una de las paredes de adobe del complejo.

"¡Papá!".- dijo Sakura. El profesor Kinomoto alzó la mirada hacia ella, sonriéndole.

"Shaoran, usa tu amuleto y llévatelo a un lugar seguro".- dijo Sakura.

"Pero, tú..." .- dijo Shaoran

"Yo me haré cargo, tú sólo haz lo que te digo".- interrumpió Sakura.

Shaoran sujetó al profesor envolviéndolo con su brazo, y sólo desaparecieron.

__

Ahora somos sólo tú y yo.

El viento rugía cada vez más fuerte, arrancando las columnas de tronco que sujetaban los toldados. Sakura estaba asustada, pero no permitiría que quien intentaba lastimar a su padre siguiera destruyendo libremente un patrimonio arqueológico.

Sakura liberó la llave, preparándose para usar una carta. "Muéstrame a mi enemigo, deténlo con tu magia: ¡Tiempo!"

La tormenta se detuvo, y Sakura pudo ver que una joven de cabello largo volaba por los cielos. Una esencia, ahora que podré hacer.

Sakura sabía de que Aqua tenía mucho más poder del que ella podría haber imaginado.

"No importa, haré mi mejor esfuerzo".- dijo Sakura, liberando el tiempo y escudo "¡Vuelo!" y saliendo rápidamente por los aires.

Pero el viento pronto detuvo su marcha, estrellándola contra la tierra. Sakura logró usar la carta viento antes de caer (la pretendía usar contra la esencia del viento *~*), salvándose de una caída muy dolorosa.

"No me rendiré, no puedo ser derrotada".- dijo Sakura, con los ojos húmedos.

Tomando las cartas del Agua, Fuego, Viento y Tierra; se dispuso a darlo todo en un último intento. "Elementos de la naturaleza, denme fuerzas para derrotar al agresor y traer la calma al mundo: ¡Agua!, ¡Fuego!, ¡Viento!, ¡Tierra!"

Las cuatro cartas salieron en busca de Ventus, pero a la esencia no parecía importarle. Sakura no pudo resistir tanta magia y se desmayó.

__

Ahora terminaré con mi trabajo

Las cartas no pudieron detener a Ventus cuando se lanzaba contra el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura.

"No pienso permitirlo, Ventus".- dijo una voz suave y lejana.

"No te entrometas en esto, Aqua" .- dijo Ventus, deteniéndose.

"Matar inocentes nos haría tan malas como los mismos humanos" .- dijo Aqua, colocándose entre Ventus y Sakura.

"La decisión está tomada" .- dijo Ventus, disponiéndose para atacar.

Ambas esencias se lanzaron una contra la otra, creando una gran tormenta que oscurecía el cielo. Grandes gotas de agua caían sobre el rostro de Sakura.

"¡SAKURA!" .- era la voz de Shaoran, quien había vuelto para ayudarla. La tomó en sus brazos y ambos se transportaron a un lugar cálido y seguro.

"No quiero seguir peleando contigo".- dijo Ventus.- "Pero tú sabes que esto no se quedará así"

"_"

Después de la tormenta, Sakura, Shaoran y el profesor Kinomoto se encontraban tomando chocolate caliente en la cafetería de un cómodo hotel.

"Shaoran, ¿porqué nos trajiste aquí?" .- preguntó Sakura.

Se encontraban en el hotel El Dragón Rojo, en el centro de Hong Kong.

"Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Pero si quieres, podemos irnos a otro sitio".- respondió Shaoran. Parece que sigue molesta conmigo.

"No, es perfecto" .- dijo Sakura, sonriendo ,-"Gracias por salvarnos. No sé que hubiera ocurrido de no ser por ti".

"Li Syaoran, gracias por cuidar siempre de Sakura" .- dijo el profesor Kinomoto.

"No me agradezcan, era algo que debía de hacer" .- dijo Shaoran, algo sonrojado por la atención.

"Me temo que tendré que pedirte otro favor".- dijo el profesor.- "Necesito regresar a Caral, no puedo dejar a mis alumnos solos".

"Está bien, no será problema" .- dijo Shaoran. _...eso espero._

"Entonces regresemos al Perú" .- dijo Sakura, tomando a Shaoran de la mano.

Los tres regresaron a Caral, los toldados estaban destrozados pero un gran arco iris adornaba el cielo.

"Ahora me despido, voy al campamento a ver a mis alumnos".- dijo el profesor Kinomoto.

"¿Regresamos a Londres?" .- preguntó Shaoran.

"Hay algo que quisiera mostrarte".- dijo Sakura.- "Es un sitio que siempre he querido visitar: Machu Picchu".

"Se está haciendo tarde" .- dijo Shaoran.

"No importa, supongo que debes haber dormido mucho hoy" .- respondió Sakura, mirándolo alegremente.

"Entonces vamos" .- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura le arrebató el amuleto a Shaoran, y ambos se transportaron. Machu Picchu se encontraba entre varias cumbres, como una escultura monumental en el mismo cerro. Daba vértigo ver tanto hacia arriba como hacia abajo, lo que aumentaba la sensación de aislamiento.

Ambos caminaban por un camino de piedra, el pasto crecía verde en toda la antigua edificación. Sakura miraba todo con ojos de niña que recién comienza a descubrir el mundo. Shaoran podía sentir toda su felicidad, y eso le alegraba el corazón. Recordaba todo lo que habían pasado cuando niños, y a esa pequeña Sakura a la que nunca podría sacar de su cabeza.

La luz del sol comenzaba a menguar, el atardecer teñía el ambiente de hermosos colores. Sakura corría delante, entusiasta. Shaoran la seguía, disfrutando cada sonrisa suya más aún que si fuera propia. "Ven Shaoran", decía ella desapareciendo tras un muro de piedra. Shaoran la buscaba sin prisa. "Shaoran", le sonreía mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos, de los que el mundo escapaba para volverse a sumergir.

La noche los comenzó a envolver con su manto, pero no importaba. Cansados ya, se sentaron junto al antiquísimo reloj, dejando que los minutos pasen. La luna los saludaba con sonrisa de complicidad.

"Shaoran, gracias por este día".- le dijo Sakura poniendo su mano sobre la suya.- "Lamento haberme molestado contigo, tú siempre me has ayudado y yo..."

"Yo también quería agradecerte. Por haber aceptado mi invitación, por todo lo que pasamos juntos, por seguir siendo mi amiga".- dijo Shaoran, quien se sentía completamente feliz.

"Hay algo que quisiera que me prometas".- dijo Sakura, recostándose sobre su hombro. -"Que pase lo que pase, siempre seguiremos siendo amigos"

"Te lo prometo...".- dijo Shaoran, cerrando los ojos para volverlos a abrir.

Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sakura recostado junto a él, su cabello rozándole el cuello. Pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y pudo percibir como sus labios se acercaban poco a poco a los de ella.

"Será mejor que regresemos ya".- dijo Sakura, saliéndose del abrazo de Shaoran.

"Sí, ya es tarde".- dijo Shaoran como despertando de un sueño.

Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura, quien ya se había apropiado del amuleto, y ambos regresaron a Londres.

^^

Nota del Autor: Me demoré un poquito pero aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado, en la escena de Machu Picchu fui un poquito poético, tal vez más adelante introduzca una poesía. Voy a pensarlo =)

Gracias a todos mis lectores, tanto a quienes mandan review como a quienes no (pero los reviews me hacen muy feliz ;) Ya más o menos estoy por la mitad del fic. Depende del tiempo, espero terminarlo antes de fin de ciclo para comenzar uno nuevo en vacaciones.

Ya saben que tengo un poema y una obra de teatro en fictionpress.net (ya coloqué el link en mi bio ;). Además, estoy preparando una novela de fantasía (tb para julio)

En el siguiente capítulo, algunas sorpresas y volveremos a ver a Tomoyo y Meilín.

Mi nota ya va muy larga pero no podía despedirme sin agradecer a mi Perú, sin el cual no hubiera podido escribir este capítulo =D


	9. Capítulo 7: Surprise!

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 7: **Surprise!**

Día 1

Ese lunes, Shaoran había despertado más animado que de costumbre. Y al acostarse, aún se preguntaba cómo había sucedido todo eso. _Definitivamente tenía que ser un error._

*Retrospectiva*

Era medio día, y Shaoran se dirigía al comedor de alumnos. Ese día había estado particularmente fácil hasta el momento. Meilín seguro estaba con Patrick, así que el almuerzo sería más tranquilo. En ese momento fue cuando la vio, o más bien ella lo encontró.

"Surprise!".- dijo una alegre voz, mientras sentía un delgado brazo colgado de su cuello.

"¡Suéltame!, quien quiera que seas" .- dijo Shaoran molesto.

"¡Qué gracioso eres!".- dijo la chica abrazándolo.

"Ya, suéltame" .- dijo Shaoran, mientras trataba de sacarse a la chica de encima.

"Vamos a almorzar juntos, así tendremos tiempo de hablar un poco más acerca de nosotros" .- le dijo la chica sonriéndole. Le dio un beso rápido en la boca, y luego tomó su mano.

__

'Nosotros' ow... DAM'IT

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, Shaoran no sabía que decir así que comenzó a comer sin dilación.

"Apuesto a que ni te acuerdas de mi nombre" .- dijo la chica, inclinándose sobre él, sus rubios rizos casi rozaban el plato.

"Ehh...".- Shaoran estaba a punto de responder insensible como siempre, cuando se topó con dos brillantes ojos celestes. No puedo hacer esto, _DAM'IT_

"Pero yo sí me acuerdo del tuyo".- continuó la chica, notando una involuntaria sonrisa .- "Me llamo Claire, Li Xiao Lang"

"Llámame sólo Shaoran".- dijo Shaoran, comenzando a comer de nuevo.

*Fin de la retrospectiva*

¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO!

Pero no podía evitar sonreír.

¬¬

Día 2

Era martes por la mañana, Sakura caminaba contenta al gran edificio de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales e Históricas. Después de un inspirador fin de semana, las clases se le hacían mucho más entretenidas. Claro que las matemáticas seguían ahí, pero también le asombraba el calcular la cantidad de roca que tuvieron que mover los antiguos egipcios para sus pirámides. ¡Asombroso!

"Hola Sakura", era Micheal, con quien ella compartía la mayoría de sus clases.

"Hola Micheal".- saludó Sakura, al tiempo que entraban a la universidad.

"Pareces muy contenta esta mañana".- dijo Micheal, esperando la confirmación.

"Sí, es que..."; Sakura comenzó a ver como se cerraban las puertas una por una.- "Hablamos más tarde", diciendo esto salió corriendo.

:)

Mientras tanto en la Facultad de Ciencias de la Tierra...

"Shaoran, ¿en qué piensas?".- le decía una joven de ojos azules, mientras iban al comedor.

"No te importa".- respondió Shaoran.

Al llegar al comedor, Shaoran buscó desesperadamente a Meilín. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse a solas con Claire. Definitivamente está loca.

"Hola Shaoran".- dijo Meilín, sorprendida de verlo acompañado.

"Hola Meilín, hola Patrick. Ella es Claire".- dijo Shaoran, bastante incómodo.

"¡Hola!".- dijo Claire sonriendo.- "Tú debes ser la prima de Shaoran. Él me contó mucho de ti".

"Sí, esa soy yo".- dijo Meilín. ¡Qué simpática! _será que de verdad ya no quieres a Sakura?_

Claire se la pasó hablando todo el almuerzo. Al verla así, a Shaoran no le pareció tan loca como antes. _Y tiene unos ojos maravillosos_

¬¬

Día 3

El salón del coro de la Escuela de Arte parecía vacío. Carpetas en formación de abanico y un piano en vanguardia. Pero mirando con atención podían distinguirse dos formas femeninas en largas túnicas azul oscuro...

"¿De verdad cree que estoy lista, profesora?".- preguntó la joven de largo cabello azabache.

"Sí, has practicado mucho toda la semana pasada".- respondió la profesora.- "Creo que hoy debes descansar, mañana jueves ensayaremos con el coro completo".

"Gracias. Hasta mañana".- se despidió Tomoyo. _Creo que ya sé lo que haré hoy ^^_

"Bye".- se despidió la profesora.

Y Tomoyo iba rumbo a la mansión Hiraguisawa. No sabía desde cuando había adquirido el valor necesario para ir a verlo sin excusa alguna, e inclusive ser bastante directa en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería. Pero estaba segura de que lo amaba, y parecía que su amor era correspondido. No necesitaba nada más.

"Hola Tomoyo".- saludó Eriol.- "Te estaba esperando"

Ambos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala.

"Siempre tienes que decir eso".- le dijo Tomoyo, con ánimo de molestarlo.

"Señorita Daidoji, usted sabe que entre nosotros existe un vínculo especial .- dijo Eriol, serio, acomodándose los lentes. –"Por eso, siempre sé el momento exacto en el que va a venir".

"Y entonces, ¿también puede leer mis pensamientos y predecir lo que voy a hacer?" .- le dijo Tomoyo, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. –"Claro, gracias al vínculo especial"

"Hay cosas que escapan a mi magia".- dijo Eriol, ahora sonriendo disimuladamente.- "Pero por lo general es usted bastante predecible, señorita Daidoji".

"Ahh, ya veo".- dijo Tomoyo, seria. –"Entonces ya sabe lo que voy a hacer"

Sin decir más y olvidando todos sus miedos, se besaron.

El tiempo que habían compartido juntos los había acercado aún más. Había algo mágico en esa sensación, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo estuviera ya predestinado. El beso se prolongaba años en sus mentes; con los ojos cerrados, y volando muy alto, hasta casi tocar las estrellas.

__

Kaho, tenías razón

:)

Día 4

Jueves por la mañana, desayunando en el albergue. Shaoran hablando con Meilín, Patrick ya en la facultad. Shaoran mira preocupado a un lado y al otro, pero no hay rastro de Claire.

"Tomoyo y Eriol ya son novios".- le dice Meilín. –"¿No es lindo?"

"Sí, claro". –responde Shaoran pensando en otra cosa.

"¿Preocupado por tu madre y tus hermanas?". –pregunta Meilín.

Ese día en las noticias de la mañana informaban sobre una serie de desastres. Terremotos, tornados, erupciones, incendios; alrededor de todo el mundo. Aún no sucedía nada en China o en Japón, pero era probable que en cualquier momento una catástrofe se diera lugar.

"Tengo que regresar, no puedo dejarlas solas".- dijo Shaoran, serio.

"No puedes. Si las esencias son las causantes de todos estos problemas, no podrás vencerlas solo".- trató de convencerlo Meilín.

"Pero qué puedo hacer, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE MUERAN SIMPLEMENTE".- gritó Shaoran, quien se sentía completamente impotente.

"Ahora me voy a clases".- dijo Shaoran, con las miradas de todos puestas en él.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Sakura y Tomoyo...

"¿Debes estar muuuuuuuy feliz, Tomoyo?".- preguntó Sakura a su amiga mientras veían televisión y desayunaban.

"¡Sí!". –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –"Pero me preocupan las noticias. ¿Crees que esa joven de blanco tenga que ver en todo eso?"

"No sé, espero poder derrotarla la próxima vez". –dijo Sakura.

"Sé que lo harás, todos confiamos en ti, Sakura Cardcaptor". –dijo Tomoyo. –"Cambiando de tema, mañana saldremos los 6 a pasear por Londres"

"¿Quiénes 6?". –preguntó Sakura sin entender.

"Meilín, Patrick, Eriol, Shaoran, yo y por supuesto tú, mi querida Sakura Kinomoto". – le informó Tomoyo.

"Pero ustedes van emparejadas y yo...". –dijo Sakura, bajando la mirada para ocultar su rubor.

"Eso no importa. Además Shaoran también irá. Aunque él aún no lo sabe". –añadió Tomoyo sonriendo.

;)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nota del autor: Desde hace un tiempo que una idea ronda mi cabeza, acabar con mi criatura. Pero eso no importa, igual continuaré con este fic de la manera planeada. Eso significa que ¡quedan 5 capítulos más!

Como siempre, agradezco a todos mis lectores que esperan cada nuevo capítulo de este fic. Y ahora, el preview: En el siguiente capítulo, una salida por Londres, algunas personas de más, y el plan para enfrentar a las esencias.


	10. Capítulo 8: Londres

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 8: **Londres**

Albergue para alumnos, 3 pm del viernes

****

"Hola Eriol".- dijo Meilín . –"¿Dónde está Tomoyo?"

"En un momento baja". –contestó Eriol -"Está arreglando a Sakura". Eriol buscó a Shaoran con la mirada, pero él parecía entretenido en otros asuntos.

Era de tarde, y el albergue para alumnos se mostraba poco concurrido.

"Claire, ¿quieres soltarme?".- dijo Shaoran, tratando de liberarse del abrazo cual perro sacándose la cadena.

"Es que hoy _estás lindísimo_". – dijo Claire. –"Nunca te había visto arreglarte así"

"Es porque..."

"Esa chica Sakura debe ser algo especial" . – dijo Claire.

__

Ahora sí que no sé que pensar.

En ese momento Tomoyo y Sakura bajaron las escaleras. Ambas lucían vestidos de verano sobre la rodilla. Sólo diferían en el color; el de Tomoyo era amarillo con diseños de claveles blancos mientras el de Sakura era blanco con diseños de flores de cerezo en un tono rosa suave.

"Hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto.". – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. –"Además, hoy es un día especial para ambas."

"Por eso...". – continuó Tomoyo. –"He traído mi cámara, para grabar con ella los mejores momentos del viaje de la bella Sakura a Londres. Y también para grabar a mi querido Eriol"

"Tomoyo..." . - dijo Sakura acalorada. –"...pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso".

"De ninguna manera, sólo había estado esperando la ocasión adecuada"

****

"Oww..."

Muy a pesar suyo, Shaoran no había podido despegarse de Claire durante todo el día. 

"Me dan ganas de besarte". - dijo Claire al oído de Shaoran.

"¡Aléjate d...". –Shaoran vio a Sakura y no pudo decir más.

"Ahora que estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos". –dijo Patrick.

"Sí!". –exclamó Sakura.

Al fin, los siete salieron a pasear. Patrick los llevó primero al Trafalgar Square, para luego pasear por la "West End". Por el camino encontraron varios teatros.

"¡Entremos!". – exclamó Sakura. Hacía unos segundos había preguntado a Patrick si podían entrar a uno de los teatros y no pudo contener su emoción.

"No sabemos que están poniendo en escena". – dijo Shaoran. – "Además, probablemente la función ya comenzó".

"No importa, sólo quiero ver el teatro por dentro". – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Shaoran, déjala entrar" . – dijo Claire a su oído.

"Será divertido" . – dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que todos entraban.

En los carteles se anunciaba _Romeo y Julieta_, probablemente no podremos verla, pensaba Sakura con algo de tristeza.

"Aún están a tiempo". – dijo una voz conocida. –"La función aún no comienza"

"Hola Micheal". – dijo Sakura.

"Hola" . – dijo Patrick. Todos los demás saludaron para luego ir a la boletería.

"¿Tienes miedo?". – susurró Claire al oído de Shaoran. _¡YA BASTA!_, pero logró contenerse. Claro que no agradaba la presencia de Micheal.

;)

Trafalgar Square, 7 de la noche del mismo día

Patrick y Meilín caminaban juntos adelante, Shaoran y Claire, mientras Sakura y Micheal iban tras de ellos. Al final, Eriol y Tomoyo, quien grababa todo mientras paseaban. _Esos dos tienen que estar juntos._

"Estamos donde comenzamos, ahora ¿a dónde quieren ir?". – preguntó Patrick 

"Yo creo que les gustaría visitar el edificio del parlamento". – sugirío Eriol. _Creo que esto es lo que querías, Tomoyo._

"Ahí es donde está el Big Ben, ¿no?". – preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, y del otro lado está el río". – respondió Eriol.

"Entonces, ¡vamos!". – exclamó Sakura, mientras caminaba hacia una dirección desconocida.

:)

Río Támesis, 8 de la noche del mismo día

El catamarán se veía pequeño y temeroso mientras navegaban por el brillante río azul nocturno. Tomoyo y Eriol se veían como diminutas manchas en la orilla.

__

Al fin solos, ha sido un pesado día

"Claire es graciosa, y sin duda una chica con mucha confianza".- dijo Sakura, tratando de romper el hielo.

"Sí, sin duda alguna".- dijo Shaoran, evadiendo su mirada. –"Aunque puede llegar a ser asfixiante".

"Me lo imagino".- dijo Sakura, bajando la voz.

"Londres se ve hermosa de noche". –dijo Shaoran, observando como las lucesitas alternaban en el rostro de Sakura.

"A pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo, me siento feliz de poder disfrutar aún de su belleza".- dijo Sakura, exhibiendo una suave sonrisa.

"Eso es algo que todos debemos agradecerte, aunque pocos lo sepan". –dijo Shaoran.

"No es para tanto". –dijo Sakura, sonrojándose. –"Además, me temo que no he podido hacer nada contra las esencias".

"Has luchado valerosamente". –le dijo Shaoran. –"Y eso es lo que importa".

"Creo que ya debemos regresar, Tomoyo y los demás nos esperan". –dijo Sakura..

"No quiero". –dijo involuntariamente Shaoran.

"Tenemos que regresar...". –dijo Sakura.

En ese momento, la pequeña embarcación comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. En tierra, la torre del reloj se movía cual péndulo.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!". – exclamó Sakura sujetándose de Shaoran para no caer.

"Parece un temblor". – respondió Shaoran, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Una pequeña chispa brillaba donde antes había estado el remo...

"Fuego". – gritó Sakura.

"Dragón de agua, VEN". – dijo Shaoran, tratando de apagar el fuego con su magia.

"¡Vuelo!". – Sakura había liberado su llave, y ambos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, viendo como el catamarán se consumía.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

Nota del autor: ¡Estoy vivo! Comenzaré pidiendo perdón a todos por haberme demorado tanto en mandar un nuevo capítulo. Estaba bloqueado y luego vinieron los trabajos de fin de ciclo etc, etc, etc. Bien, basta de excusas. Ahora estoy de vacaciones así que a escribir.

En el siguiente capítulo cambia de ritmo el fic (el nudo AL FIN), además he decidido hacer algunos capítulos más (jejeje).

Para mostrar mi agradecimiento y disculparme por haberme demorado, espero mandar el sgte capítulo muy pronto (mañana u hoy si es posible ^^).

Pronto...

Capítulo 9: **Revolución Natural **(sí, así se llamará el capítulo, =)


	11. Capítulo 9: Revolución Natural

Capítulo 9: **Revolución Natural**

__

En algún lugar oscuro del planeta...

"No pude eliminarla, Aqua intervino". – dijo una voz femenina.

"Ella sabe que esto no quedará así". – dijo otra voz.

"¿Crees que debamos ir las tres?" . – dijo una tercera voz.

"Yo creo que sí, es hora de eliminarlos a todos. El plan era acabar primero con quienes poseyeran magia, pero a ella no le importará la diferencia". – dijo la primera voz.

"Tienes razón, Ventus" . – dijo la tercera voz.

"Que comience la limpieza" . – dijo Ventus.

"Esto sí que va ser divertido". – dijo la segunda voz riendo, dejando entrever una sonrisa llameante.

;D

__

"¡Vuelo!". – Sakura había liberado su llave, y ambos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, viendo como el catamarán se consumía.

__

Sakura, nos volvemos a encontrar. Esta vez no escaparás

Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban en la orilla con Eriol y Tomoyo. Los demás los habían abandonado temprano.

"El incendio del catamarán definitivamente no fue natural". – dijo Shaoran a Eriol.

"¿Creen que haya sido una esencia?". – preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

"Sentí lo mismo que con el río, esta debe ser la esencia del fuego". – dijo Eriol.

Sakura se había sentado mientras hablaban y se encontraba viendo pensativa hacia donde antes había estado en catamarán.

"No te preocupes todo saldrá bien". – le dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

En ese momento aparecieron tres figuras delante del grupo, poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma. La de la izquierda fue rápidamente identificada como Ventus, pero Sakura estaba segura de no haber visto antes a las otras dos. La de la derecha tenía cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, los cuales daban serenidad al mirarlos. Finalmente, la del centro era muy bella, con cabello largo rojo llameante y piel rosa suave. Pero sus ojos reflejaban una furia contenida a punto de escapar.

La esencia del centro comenzó a hablar, aunque sus labios no se movían...

_"Yo soy Flamma, la esencia del fuego. Me acompañan Ventus, a quien ya conocen, y Terra, la esencia de la tierra. El sufrimiento de la naturaleza nos ha despertado, sus lamentos no nos dejan ni un segundo. Y la humanidad es la culpable."_

Esta vez la esencia de la derecha tomó la palabra...

_"Yo soy Terra, la madre tierra, la primera esencia. Tengo en mí grabadas todas las acciones de cada una de nuestras criaturas. Todo el sufrimiento que han causado ha dejado una marca imborrable en mí. Es tiempo de que todo cambie, vamos a hacer una revolución, una sin los seres humanos._

Sakura quería gritar que no todos los humanos eran iguales, que había gente mala y gente buena, que habían personas que se dedicaban a cuidar la naturaleza... Pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, mientras dos gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Finalmente, Ventus tomó la palabra...

_"Hoy es el último día del mundo tal como lo conocen. Y mañana será un nuevo amanecer. Comencemos con la Revolución Natural."_

Al tiempo que Ventus terminó de hablar, los cuatro salieron del hechizo. Terra se lanzó contra Shaoran, Sakura intentó ir a ayudarlo, pero Ventus se interpuso: _"Yo me encargaré de ti"._ Mientras eso sucedía, Eriol trataba de combatir a Flamma y cuidar de Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

:l

_En algún lugar oscuro de Londres..._

"Ya todas las esencias están despiertas. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, _Micheal_?". – le dijo Claire con voz coqueta.

"Te queda muy bien ese atuendo, y parece que no soy el único en apreciarlo". – dijo Micheal, dándole una mirada de complicidad mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"¿Crees que Sakura logre pasar las pruebas?". – preguntó Claire a Micheal, recostándose en su hombro.

"Yo confio en ella. El mayor problema lo pondrás tú, como siempre". – dijo Micheal con voz juguetona.

_Ese es mi trabajo._

:o

Sakura volaba por los aires esquivando a Ventus y protegiéndose con el escudo. Mientras escapaba por las calles, iban dejando un rastro de destrucción a través de la ciudad. Ella ya había dormido a todos, pero no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por los demás, Ventus era una oponente infatigable.

En una esquina, Sakura no pudo rechazar el ataque y cayó al suelo. Kero amortiguó la caída con el lomo: "¿Estás bien, Sakura?"

"Sí, gracias". – contestó ella colocando el escudo para defenderse de Ventus.

Shaoran no podía contener la tierra abriéndose bajo sus pies, y utilizaba el amuleto del lugar para evitar caer. _Si logro escapar hacia un terreno arcilloso, tal vez con el agua logre contener su ataque._ Con este pensamiento, Shaoran escapaba rápidamente dejando una profunda grieta a su paso.

Eriol no podía evitar que Flamma quemara todo a su paso. La torre del reloj parecía una gigantesca antorcha iluminando el cielo londinense. Sólo tenía una preocupación en mente, Tomoyo, a quien llevaba en brazos mientras esquivaba los ataques.

__

"Mago Clow, ¿vas a dejar que toda la ciudad se queme?". – dijo Flamma burlonamente. – _"Al parecer no te importa, ¿pero qué pasaría si tu querida Tomoyo se 'encendiera'?"_

Al decir esto, los cabellos de Tomoyo comenzaron a quemarse. Eriol logró apagarlos, la dejó recostada contra la pared y se preparó para enfrentar de frente a Flamma.

__

"Mucho mejor, ahora vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz, mago Clow". – dijo Flamma, suspendida frente a él, y con una llama en la palma de la mano.

Spinel-sun y Rubi-moon llegaron volando en ese momento. "Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, usted encárguese de la esencia, amo Eriol".

Eriol liberó su báculo y lo usó para alzar el río en contra de Flamma.

__

"Muy interesante, pero soy una esencia". – dijo Flamma al tiempo que se evaporaba el agua que hacía contacto con ella. – _"Es hora de quemar"_.

Sakura pudo escuchar una voz conocida dentro de su cabeza. Sin duda alguna era Micheal.

_"Deténganse ahora mismo, esta destrucción es inútil"_. - dijo él.

Ventus se detuvo y regresó hacia el río, Terra hizo lo mismo. Sakura y Shaoran se dispusieron a seguir a sus atacantes.

Todos estaban ya reunidos donde las tres esencias habían aparecido en primer lugar. Además, Aqua se encontraba al lado de Micheal. Ella apagó el fuego que había encendido Flamma en la torre.

_"Bien, ¿se puede saber porqué no podemos continuar con nuestra tarea?"_. – dijo Ventus, bastante molesta.

Micheal comenzó a levitar y despedir una luz cegadora. Cuando el resplandor cesó, pudieron ver a un joven de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color.

_"Yo soy Vida, la quinta esencia del mundo."_. – dijo Micheal. –_"Desde hace un tiempo, he estado viviendo en forma humana y he podido comprobar que aún hay esperanza"._

"Eso no es justo para la naturaleza". – dijo Flamma. –_"Han tenido mucho tiempo, ya es hora de cambiar"._

_"Para que sea justo, los representantes de la humanidad serán puestos a prueba"_. dijo Vida. –_"Sakura y Shaoran, tendrán que pasar las pruebas de cada una de las esencias; y hacernos ver que los seres humanos son dignos del mundo"._

####################################################

Nota del Autor: Aquí está, espero que les haya gustado. La próxima semana voy a dedicarme a escribir cuentos para el concurso de mi universidad, así que no creo que haya capítulo nuevo. Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios. 

En otras noticias, he publicado las intros de Guerras Tribales en fictionpress.com; y ya comencé a trabajar en mi siguiente fic: "Miel y Chocolate". Así que no se preocupen, RN ya va a terminar pero continuaré escribierndo ;)


	12. Capítulo 10: Puestos a Prueba

Capítulo 10: **Puestos a prueba**

_Para que sea justo, los representantes de la humanidad serán puestos a prueba_. _Sakura y Shaoran, tendrán que pasar las pruebas de cada una de las esencias; y hacernos ver que los seres humanos son dignos del mundo._

Después de escuchar las palabras de Vida, Sakura y Shaoran fueron transportados hacia un lugar desconocido. Una isla tropical rodeada de agua, y nada más. Mientras tanto, en Londres, Eriol se encargaba de cuidar de Tomoyo. Kero se dirigía a Hong Kong para averiguar más sobre las esencias.

"Ahora, de nosotros depende el destino del mundo". – dijo Shaoran, pensativo. –"No sé qué clase de pruebas tendremos que pasar".

"Todos confían en nosotros, sé que lo lograremos". – dijo Sakura, tratando de animarlo. –"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo".

_"Estoy segura de eso"_. – dijo una voz que reconocieron como Aqua. –_"Yo seré quien les de la primera prueba, aunque no creo que tengan dificultad alguna". _

La esencia del agua apareció del mar, tomando forma poco a poco. Se acercó a ambos y los invitó a seguirla. Caminaron por un sendero de tierra, en el camino veían grandes palmeras; vegetación y aves multicolores. Un sol radiante les sonreía desde lo alto.

__

"¿Les gusta mi isla?". – preguntó Aqua mientras caminaban hacia una pequeña colina.

"Es muy tranquila. Debe ser un excelente lugar para meditar". – contestó Sakura.

__

"Realmente es tranquila. Son los primeros seres humanos que caminan por este sendero". –dijo Aqua con voz solemne. 

Después de decir eso, no hablaron hasta llegar a la colina. En ella había un pasaje subterráneo por donde los condujo la esencia. Se escuchaba el agua corriendo por detrás de las paredes, mientras se internaban en el túnel. Llegaron finalmente a una cascada de agua cristalina, brillaba iluminando todo cual si tuviera luz propia.

__

"Al fin llegamos". – dijo Aqua –"_Ésta es la fuente de la que nacieron los ríos, mares y lagos de la Tierra"._

"Entonces toda el agua del mundo nació de esta pequeña cascada...". –dijo Shaoran.

__

"Sí". – dijo Aqua. –_"Y la primera prueba consiste en que ambos se bañen bajo la cascada"._

"¿Sólo eso?". – preguntó Sakura extrañada.

__

"El agua de esa cascada es la sustancia más pura de la Tierra". –dijo Aqua. –_"Si ustedes son limpios de corazón, el agua fluirá clara y brillante. De lo contrario, se teñirá de negro azabache"._

Sakura y Shaoran se miraban sonrojados, pensando en que se bañarían juntos. Aqua parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, _no tienen que quitarse la ropa, ya que no se mojará. Aunque si se sienten más cómodos pueden ir uno por uno_.

"No es necesario". –dijo Shaoran serio.

Ambos se acercaron hacia la cascada, en el último momento Sakura lo tomó de la mano, y entraron al agua. Podían sentir como esta recorría sus cuerpos, relajando sus músculos. 

__

Quédense el tiempo que quieran, descansen ya que las pruebas que vienen serán más difíciles que esta. Ahora mi trabajo ha terminado así que los dejaré solos...

"Shaoran, ¿cómo crees que serán las demás pruebas?". – preguntó Sakura.

"No sé, yo esperaba tener que vencer a las esencias en combate". –respondió Shaoran.

"Eso sería imposible". –dijo Sakura. –"Además, estoy segura de que Micheal quiere que ganemos".

"Pero ahora él es Vida...

:)

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong, Kero escuchaba la historia completa de las esencias de labios de la señora Yelan.

__

"Al comienzo de los tiempos, nada existía y el vacío cubría todo. Poco a poco el vacío comenzó tomar forma, formándose la energía y la magia, las cuales aún habitan entre nosotros. De estas fuentes nació Terra, la primera esencia, y así se formaron los planetas y las estrellas. Pero la tierra llena de energía comenzó a moverse, y del movimiento nació Flamma, la esencia del caos y el fuego.

La magia, escapando del desorden, subió a los cielos. Allí nació Ventus, la esencia del viento y el equilibrio. Por último, nació Aqua, la esencia del agua y la purificación. Así finalmente se formó el cosmos."

:o

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban aún bajo la cascada cuando hizo su aparición Ventus y los llevó volando hacia una cumbre nevada.

_"Hola. Mi nombre es Ventus y mi tarea es probar de que los seres humanos no son dignos de este mundo"._ – dijo la esencia con tono sarcástico. _"Apuesto a que la pequeña Aqua se los puso fácil, pero basta de charla y qué comience la prueba"._

"¿Qué debemos hacer?". –preguntó Shaoran, molesto. Se encontraban tan alto que todo lo que veían alrededor eran gigantescas motas de algodón espumoso. Hacía mucho frío, y se hacía difícil respirar.

_"Se ve que no disfrutan de mi linda cumbre nevada. Seguramente prefieren la isla tropical de Aqua". _–dijo Ventus. –_"No me importa"._

Shaoran abrazó a Sakura que tiritaba de frío. "¡Deja de hablar y sácanos de aquí!". –dijo Shaoran en tono fuerte, pero bastante menor de que hubiese querido.

_"Por tu actitud sé que no podrás con la prueba". _–dijo Ventus- _"Ahora sólo falta hacer oficial tu fracaso"_. 

Al terminar de escuchar la frase de Ventus, Shaoran se vio envuelto en una densa bruma. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, se encontraba en su antiguo salón de clases de la primaria Tomoeda. El profesor Terada dictaba la clase, y la pequeña Sakura sentada en la carpeta de adelante.

__

Ya que tanto tú como Sakura poseen magia, quiero que demuestren que pueden cargar con esa responsabilidad y proteger el mundo que tanto quieren. Y tú serás el primero.

"Pero..."

"¿Le sucede algo, jovencito?". –le dijo el profesor. Todos lo miraban, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. El profesor continuó con la clase, mientras Shaoran intentaba descifrar la prueba de Ventus.

=)

Al mismo tiempo, en una gran mansión de Londres, un joven de lentes esperaba preocupado el despertar de su bella durmiente. Normalmente, el conjuro de la carta del sueño se disipaba al terminar el combate; pero hacía horas que Sakura y Shaoran partieron, y Tomoyo seguía dormida. A decir verdad, toda la ciudad estaba de media noche.

_Tomoyo, tienes que despertar. He descubierto algo realmente importante..._

^^

"SHAOOOORAN". –llamó Sakura de nuevo. Ya tenía la garganta irritada de tanto gritar. Después de que él desapareciera, Ventus la llevó a una cueva subterránea, llena de oscuridad y de túneles.

_Eres la dueña de un gran poder. Probaré si eres digna de cargar con esa responsabilidad._

Eso había dicho Ventus, aunque Sakura no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Luz brillaba iluminándole el camino, pero el miedo no la abandonaba. "¿Dónde estará Shaoran?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...."

Las clases habían terminado. Shaoran salía de la escuela con la pequeña Meilín. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Estará bien Sakura?.

"Shaoran, Shaoran, ¿me escuchas?". –le dijo Meilín.

"Sí, te escucho". –dijo Shaoran serio.

"Pues no parece". –dijo Meilín. –"En fin, mañana quiero ir al nuevo parque de diversiones y tú vienes conmigo. Como soy tu prometida..."

"Lo que sea". –respondió Shaoran frío como siempre.

"!Entonces está decidido!". –exclamó Meilín. –"Nos subiremos a los juegos, tomaremos unos helados... ¡Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo!

__

Pero en ese momento, algo desvió la atención de Shaoran hacia el cielo. Parecía que una ventisca se estaba formando...

####################################################

Nota del Autor: ¡POR FIN! Este capítulo comencé a escribirlo tan pronto como mandé el anterior. Siento que ha demorado hasta siempre en estar listo. También estaba escribiendo para participar en un concurso... *excusa* Ahora a escribir Guerras Tribales...


	13. Capítulo 11: Uno más uno es más que dos

****

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

Capítulo 11: **1 + 1 = + q' 2**

__

Pero en ese momento, algo desvió la atención de Shaoran hacia el cielo. Parecía que una ventisca se estaba formando...

"Meilín, ¡cúbrete!". –gritó Shaoran, al tiempo que liberaba su espada. –"Ventus, ¡muéstrate!"

Las nubes sobre él comenzaron a tomar forma, de un gigantesco dragón blanco rugiente. Meilín se encontraba paralizada en medio de la vereda, mirando fijamente al dragón...

"Meilín, dije que te fueras. No quiero que salgas lastimada". En ese momento Meilín volvió en sí, y salió corriendo.

El dragón se lanzó en una zambullida contra Shaoran, quien evadió el ataque. _Ni creas que te perdonaré la vida. Después de derrotarte, la humanidad será destruida. De cualquier manera no volverás a ver a tu amiguita..._

Mientras luchaba con el dragón, Shaoran podía escuchar claramente la voz de Ventus en su cabeza. ¡Qué le has hecho a Sakura! _Le puse una prueba, y tampoco creo que la supere._

"¡No lo permitiré!". –gritó Shaoran mientras lanzaba un ataque frontal contra el dragón. Este levantó el vuelo, evadiendo la espada. "Dios del Trueno, ¡ven!". Pero el dragón también evadió este ataque, y usando sus alas, mandó a Shaoran contra un edificio.

"Li, ¿estás bien?". –dijo una voz que recordaba demasiado bien. –"¿estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien" –dijo Shaoran, levantándose con dificultad. –"Kinomoto, será mejor que te alejes de aquí. Esta es mí pelea".

"De ninguna manera. Estás herido". –dijo Sakura. –"Déjame que te ayude".

"Ya estoy bien". –dijo Shaoran, disponiéndose a atacar al dragón.

:/

Mientras tanto en una caverna oscura, Sakura aún buscaba una salida. Pero a cada paso una sensación extraña crecía más dentro de ella. Estaba segura de que _no estaba sola_.

"¿Quién está ahí?". –preguntó Sakura- "Por favor, contésteme...

Se veían diminutos puntitos en las paredes rocosas, uno al lado del otro. Iban moviéndose lentos, titilando sigilosamente; cada vez más grandes, cada vez más cerca.

Tengo que ser fuerte, todos cuentan conmigo. Dio una vuelta, resuelta, enfrentando al vacío. "Quien quiera que seas, muéstrate de una vez".

_Hasta que recuperaste el valor, o al menos eso parece..._

Las sombras comenzaron a hacerse visibles, formas sin color, sólo sombras y ojos.

Son fantasmas...

__

:o

Shaoran cargó por tercera vez contra el dragón. Su espada golpeó contra una pata delantera, sintiendo el flujo de magia que emanaba la criatura. La pequeña Sakura ya había liberado el báculo y, usando la carta espada, atacaba vigorosamente. El enemigo era muy fuerte, Shaoran sabía que ella podía salir lastimada si no acababa con la pelea rápidamente

"Es hora de acabar con esto, Ventus". –dijo Shaoran, lanzándose temerariamente contra el pecho del dragón.

"¡Liii!"

El dragón levantó vuelo en el último segundo, y lanzó una gran ráfaga de rayos. La pequeña Sakura logró usar el escudo pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para proteger a ambos.

"Lamento no haber podido ayudar en mucho. Soy sólo una niña y probablemente pienses que no merezco usar estas cartas. Derrota al dragón y salva a la ciudad, Li". –dijo Sakura, quien había recibido la descarga.

"¡SAKURAAA!"

Shaoran quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en un charco de sangre. 

Sakura ha muerto... y es mi culpa...

__

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a rendirte y dejar que la humanidad sea destruida? ¡Qué débil eres!, mereces la muerte.

De allí la pelea fue bastante fácil para el dragón. Los golpes caían sobre Shaoran sin que este siquiera intentara evadirlos.

:'(

"Fantasmas, no les tengo miedo". –dijo Sakura para sí misma. Ya no soy una niña, debo tener valor.

Los espíritus comenzaron a tomar forma, grandes esqueletos de ojos rojos. Llevaban un manto negro y una hoz de arma.

Sakura transformo el báculo en espada y, usando la carta vuelo al mismo tiempo, atacó cual ángel de luz.

Los esqueletos blandían su hoz, pero sólo alcanzaban al vacío. Sakura rápidamente logró acabar con todos ellos. Los huesos se encontraban en montones alrededor de ella. Toda la cueva comenzó a iluminarse, como si hubiese sido de noche y recién estaba amaneciendo. Sakura vio su espada inexplicablemente manchada de sangre. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia los huesos. Podía distinguir claramente cadáveres recientes, carne y sangre, ojos y dientes...

¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!

Los cadáveres poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma y a levantarse. Sus rostros comenzaban a verse claramente...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sakura no ofreció resistencia a los ataques, esos rostros desfigurados, papá, mamá, hermano, Shaoran...

°°

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban de nuevo en la cumbre nevada, ante Ventus. 

__

"Han fallado, la humanidad ya está condenada". –dijo Ventus, con voz firme.

"Lo lamento, no pude". –dijo Sakura sollozando. –"Después de todo, creo que no tengo valor". Y rompió en llanto.

"No es tu culpa". –dijo Shaoran, abrazándola. –"Yo he fallado, no pude protegerte ni tampoco cumplir con mi prueba...

"Sé que ya probablemente nada signifique para ti". –dijo Sakura. –"Pero te amo, siempre te he amado".

"Lo siento". –dijo Shaoran. –"Te amo con todo mi ser. Nunca debí dejar Japón, Si hubiese sabido el poco tiempo que nos quedaba, lo hubiera abandonado todo..."

"_Ya es suficiente, me enferman los dos. Es una gran ofensa que seres tan débiles carguen con parte de mi esencia"_ –dijo Ventus.

En ese momento otro ser comenzó a tomar forma. Un aura verde apareció en las alturas.

_"¿Qué hace aquí, vida?". _–dijo Ventus molesta.

_"Has sido injusta con ellos". _–dijo Vida. 

Mientras tanto, en tierra, Sakura y Shaoran veían los colores del cielo, bastante seguros de que el fin estaba cerca.

__

"¿Y por qué, se puede saber?". –preguntó Ventus.

__

"Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que su poder se basa en su unión. Las pruebas han sido sumamente crueles, quien hubiese sido capaz de vencerlas, no merecería la Tierra, sino el Infierno". –dijo Vida. –_"No debes juzgar sólo su fortaleza. Sus sentimientos son lo que mantiene vivo al mundo"._

"Lo siento".- dijo Ventus. –_"Sé que me extralimité, me dejé llevar por mi orgullo al no poder derrotarlos antes. Realmente son personas maravillosas"._

"Entonces tendrán que pasar otra prueba". –dijo Vida.

__

"Y esta vez los juzgaré juntos". –dijo Ventus, quien ahora sonreía.

=)

_"He decidido darles una nueva oportunidad, pero esta será la última"._ –dijo Ventus–_"Y esta vez la prueba será para los dos"._

Sakura y Shaoran levantaron la mirada sin creer lo que escuchaban. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero éstas eran de alegría.

_"Ya paren de llorar y alístense, que no va estar fácil". _–dijo Ventus, sin poder ocultar una suave sonrisa.

"Perdón". –dijeron Sakura y Shaoran a coro.

La prueba consistía en recolectar rocas multicolores, una de cada pico de 30 montañas. Debían luchar contra el viento, los rayos y dragones de nube. Iba a ser difícil, pero sabían que juntos lo lograrían.

"Yo te llevo". –dijo Sakura, en su forma alada, tendiéndole la mano.

"No te preocupes, tengo esto". –dijo Shaoran, mostrándole el amuleto.

"Entonces, ¡vamos!". –dijo Sakura, levantando el vuelo.

Y tras horas de lucha en el frío de las alturas, la prueba fue realizada satisfactoriamente. Después de experimentar una muestra del infierno, estar al borde de la muerte; parecían mucho más fuertes que antes. O tal vez era que al fin habían dejado libres sus sentimientos, porque los dos juntos se sentían capaces de hacer imposibles.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nota del Autor: Ahora las letras fluyen más rápido y mejor, cual torrente cristalino. ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Al fin volvió mi inspiración! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tal vez me extralimité con la sangre :)


	14. Capítulo 12: Ojos Llameantes

****

Nota: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

Capítulo 12: **Ojos llameantes**

"¿En qué piensas, Shaoran?". –le preguntó Sakura, mirándolo dulcemente.

"En que no me sorprende estar sobre la boca de un volcán". –contestó Shaoran, mirando el abismo incandescente.

"Es verdad, la esencia del fuego". –dijo Sakura riendo.

Ambos, tomados de las manos, esperaban que en cualquier momento, la esencia del Fuego se hiciera presente. Cuando el calor comenzó a ser insoportable, supieron que ella estaba allí.

__

"Ya están aquí, soy Flamma y les doy la bienvenida". –dijo la esencia sin mover los labios. –_"Me sorprende que hayan pasado la prueba del Viento. Deben ser de espíritu muy fuerte"._

Flamma había aparecido de entre la lava, cabello rojo intenso e irises de igual color. Esta vez no parecía molesta, a pesar de que sus ojos despidieran chispas brillantes.

:s

_"La verdad es que no me importa el resultado, es decir si lograr pasar o no las pruebas. Sólo quiero divertirme"_. –dijo Flamma riendo –_"Por esa razón, prenderé fuego montaña abajo hasta llegar al bosque. Y ustedes tendrán que apagarlo"._

"Pero eso afectará a todas las plantas y animales que viven allí". –dijo Sakura. –"No es justo para ellos".

"La prueba debe ser afectar sólo a nosotros y no a seres inocentes". –dijo Shaoran.

La esencia parecía pensativa, mientras veía a lo lejos las llanuras cubiertas de vegetación. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Sakura primero, como examinándola. Después continuó con Shaoran.

_"Ya veo porqué Vida los eligió"_. –dijo la esencia. –_"Y al observarlos he encontrado algo que me divertirá aún más que un torrente de fuego descontrolado"._

Sakura y Shaoran seguían tomados de las manos, ahora más fuerte que antes. Algo en los ojos de Flamma no les daba confianza.

_"¿A quién de ustedes elegiré para esta prueba?"_

Shaoran se adelantó ligeramente, no sabía de lo que trataba la prueba pero quería que Sakura esté a salvo.

_"Ya que te ofreces de voluntario, entonces te elijo"_

"¡Shaoran!"

Éste se había desmayado y ahora ella se encontraba arrodillada junto a él.

_"No te preocupes, volverá en sí cuando hayas pasado la prueba"_. –dijo la esencia, acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de Shaoran.

Flamma sujetó de la mano a Sakura, haciendo que suelte a Shaoran. La esencia transmitía una calidez que recorría todo el cuerpo, llenándolo de vitalidad y energía.

_"Te llevaré al lugar del combate"_. –dijo Flamma, transportando a Sakura hacia un territorio desolado, que a simple vista parecía no tener fin.

:/

"Touya, ¿estás bien?". –dijo Yukito.

Touya se encontraba acostado en su cuarto. Parecía tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Yukito, sentado a su lado, era el único que le hacía compañía, el profesor Kinomoto seguía de viaje.

"Sí, estoy bien". –dijo Touya, con voz de que estaba mintiendo. –"Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a todo".

"Has estado con esa carga desde que Sakura partió a Inglaterra". –dijo Yukito. –"Me preocupas mucho".

"Nada puedes hacer". –dijo Touya. –"Las voces necesitan ser escuchadas, y tengo ese poder".

"¿Crees que ella esté bien?". –preguntó Yukito.

"Tal vez no lo demuestre". –dijo Touya. –"Pero valoro mucho a Sakura y creo que lo logrará".

"Tiene un corazón puro y lleno de buenos sentimientos". –dijo Yukito.

"Si tan sólo pudiera ayudarla...". Touya no pudo continuar por el intenso dolor de cabeza.

Yukito veía con pena el sufrimiento de su amigo. _Touya..._

:)

Sakura se entretenía formando animales con las nubes del cielo, al parecer lo único que había además de la dura arcilla. Por lo menos así no se preocuparía demasiado.

_"La prueba es simple". _–dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. –_"Sólo tienes que derrotarme en combate"_

"Eso es imposible". –dijo Sakura.

_"No lo es..._

Comenzó a materializarse un aura en el erial...

"Aquí viene".

Pero quien apareció no fue Flamma, sino Shaoran.

"¡Shaoran!". –dijo Sakura, disponiéndose a ir a su encuentro.

Pero al llegar donde él, se detuvo súbitamente. Su aura se sentía muy diferente, _sobrenatural..._

"_Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta". –dijo la esencia_. Era extraño ver el rostro de Shaoran mostrando una mueca de ironía.

"¡Qué piensas hacer!". –exclamó Sakura, preocupada.

La esencia, quien había tomado control del cuerpo de Shaoran, se acercó a Sakura hasta hacerla sonrojar.

"Como ya dije, la prueba consiste en derrotarme en combate". –dijo la esencia, pero esta vez usando la voz de Shaoran.

"No puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo". –dijo Sakura. –"Nunca podría lastimar a Shaoran".

"Qué aburrida eres". –dijo Flamma. –"En ese caso tendré que destruirte".

Flamma retrocedió unos pasos y liberó la espada de Shaoran. Sakura no sabía que hacer, pero decidió usar el báculo para invocar el escudo.

"Sólo me evades, así nunca pasarás la prueba". –dijo Flamma, quien golpeaba incesantemente el mágico escudo. – "Esto no es divertido".

Pero a Sakura no le importaba, necesitaba del tiempo para pensar en derrotar a Flamma sin dañar el cuerpo de Shaoran.

"Envuélvelo con tus verdes brazos, ¡Bosque!". Largas ramas pintadas de verde comenzaron a enrollar al cuerpo de Shaoran. Se podía ver una mueca de dolor, causada probablemente por el estrangulamiento. Sakura no soportaba la vista y deseaba que se aflojaran las lianas. Pero en el rostro de su oponente comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa..

:o

"Señora Yelan, ¿aún no reaparece el aura de Shaoran?" . –preguntó Kero, en Hong Kong.

"Desde hace unas horas no puedo percibirla". –respondió la señora Yelan.

"¿Eso significa que ha muerto?" – preguntó debilmente Fuutie. Las hermanas de Shaoran habían llegado a la sala una por una, preocupadas por la parejita.

"No lo creo". –dijo la señora Yelan. –"Pero probablemente esté en grave peligro, algo o alguien está eclipsando su fuerza volitiva".

"Espero que todo termine bien" . – dijo Kero, quien había podido experimentar el poder de las esencias.

:)

Sakura miraba atontada a la esencia, quien a pesar de estar atada fuertemente, soltaba una sonora carcajada.

"¿Te rindes?". –preguntó tímidamente Sakura.

"No lo creo". –dijo la esencia a su oído. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Flamma la sujetó de los brazos y obligó a que soltara el báculo.

"Eres demasiado ingenua, preciosa". –dijo Flamma. Al parecer la esencia había utilizado el amuleto de Shaoran para escapar, y ahora estrujaba lentamente el delgado cuerpo de Sakura.

"¿Por qué haces esto?". –preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

"Nada personal". –respondió Flamma. –"Cuando la naturaleza sufre, nosotras las esencias sufrimos también. Nuestro deber es acabar con ese sufrimiento".

Sakura forcejeaba inútilmente, el abrazo de la esencia se hacía cada vez más cálido y fuerte. Lo único que la mantenía en pie era el deseo de salvar a todas las personas a las que amaba y que confiaban en ella.

"No me rendiré". –dijo Sakura, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Su aura comenzó a brillar intensamente y su estrella se dibujó en la arcilla.

"¡Fuerza!" –dijo Sakura, tratando de invocar una carta sin usar el báculo.

"Estás muy débil". –dijo la esencia. –"Será mejor que te rindas y acabes con todo el sufrimiento".

"¡Eso nunca!". –exclamó Sakura, mientras un nuevo brillo la envolvía. – "¡Fuerza!". –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez la carta respondió...

_Esto no puede ser posible._

Sakura logró liberarse, lanzando el cuerpo de Shaoran por el aire. _Perdón_, se dijo mientras le daba vueltas. Finalmente cerró los ojos, y mandó a la esencia a estrellarse contra el suelo.

El cuerpo de Shaoran yacía sin movimiento, una lágrima brotaba del par de ojos esmeralda.

"_Lo hiciste muy bien, no te sientas triste"_. –le dijo Flamma, ya en su forma real.

"¡Shaoran!" –gritó Sakura, yendo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de su amado.

_"Él estará bien". _–dijo la esencia, acercándose. Se agachó y le tocó la frente. Poco a poco Shaoran iba recuperando color.

_"Pronto despertará". _–dijo Flamma. –_"Ahora me voy. Terra será la encargada de la próxima prueba"._ Diciendo esto, la esencia del fuego desapareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota del autor: Otra vez un capítulo tarde. De verdad traté de terminarlo para mi cumpleaños, pero no pude (mi cumple este año cayó en medio de los parciales :'( casi como no ternerlo). Luego tuve unas semanas bastante difíciles, trabajos en la U, matches de ajedrez, rotación de Tipo 2 en MTG, etc...

Ya pronto se acaba :(, pero eso significa tb que pronto subiré otro fic !!! Me quedan dos semanas de clase y luego las dos semanas de finales, por lo que probablemente el sgte cap esté para dentro de un mes, lo siento.

¡Ya soy mayor de edad!, eso significa que tb hay nueva bio :D. 

¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Capítulo 13: Los lamentos de la Tierra

****

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 13: **Los lamentos de la Tierra**

__

En Japón, casa de los Kinomoto...

"Touya, ¿sucede algo malo?". – preguntó Yukito.

Touya se había levantado repentinamente de su cama y comenzaba a vestirse.

"¿Qué sucede?". –insistía Yukito.

"Los espíritus se han marchado.". –dijo Touya. –"Debemos partir de inmediato"

Un par de alas blancas salieron de la espalda de Yukito, envolviéndolo en un capullo luminoso.

"Entendido". –dijo Yue.

=)

En medio del llano de arcilla, Sakura permanecía arrodillada junto a Shaoran, esperando a que despertara.

"Shaoran, ¿estás bien?". –preguntó Sakura

"Siento como si me hubiera caído de la torre de Tokio". –dijo Shaoran, incorporándose lentamente- "Pero estoy bien".

"Ups. Creo que eso fue mi culpa". –dijo Sakura, conteniendo una risa.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya terminó la prueba?"

"Sí". –dijo Sakura sonriendo. –"Ahora quedan Terra y Vida".

"Tendremos que estar preparados". –dijo Shaoran

"¡Estoy segura de que lo lograremos!"

En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar delante de ellos...

"Creo que aquí viene". –dijo Shaoran

"Estoy lista". –dijo Sakura, liberando el báculo.

La tierra cada vez se sacudía más violentamente, abriéndose un hoyo circular en aumento. Finalmente, Terra emergió de entre el polvo.

__

"Ya me presenté anteriormente". –dijo la esencia fijando sus ojos en ellos. –"_El que hayan llegado hasta esta prueba no me sorprende."_

Terra vestía completamente de marrón y su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta sobre las rodillas. Sus grandes ojos almendra llegaban a ser intimidantes.

__

"Acompáñenme". –dijo Terra, mientras comenzaba a bajar por una especie de escaleras talladas en el suelo. Sakura y Shaoran bajaron las escaleras detrás de la esencia. Éstas llegaban hasta un túnel oscuro, iluminado a tramos por pequeñas lucecillas.

__

"Pronto sabrán de qué trata la prueba". –dijo la esencia de la tierra, mientras seguía adentrándose en el tunel.

Sakura pudo ver de donde venían las luces. Cada cierta distancia se encontraba un nicho en la pared, con un crucifijo y una vela encendida.

"¿Qué es esto?". –preguntó a Shaoran en un susurro.

"Creo que son catacumbas". –respondió Shaoran en voz baja. –"Túneles subterráneos que usaban los cristianos para enterrar a sus muertos".

"¡¿Tumbas?!"

"Podrías decir eso"

Sakura parecía no muy feliz con el descubrimiento, pero después de la prueba de Ventus ya nada podía ser peor.

=)

__

Hong Kong, en la mansión Li...

"Shaoran ya despertó, ¡qué bien!". –dijeron en coro las hermanas Li.

"¡Apuesto a que eso significa que superaron otra prueba!". –dijo Kero, en su forma de peluche, mientras se zambullía en un plato de galletas.

"Ya están por llegar nuestros invitados". –dijo la señora Yelan, levantándose del sillón.

"¿A quiénes espera?". –preguntó Kero, sin dejar de comer.

"Ya los conoces bien". –dijo Yelan. –"Ahora debo irme a preparar el conjuro".

"No se preocupe madre". –dijeron las hermanas Li .-"Nosotras cuidaremos del pequeño Kero".

"¡No me toquen!". –dijo Kero, mientras trataba de evadirlas

;)

Sakura, Shaoran y Terra llegaron hasta una pequeña habitación, de la cual salían varios túneles.

_"Ya llegamos"._ –dijo Terra. –_"Ahora les explicaré en qué consiste la prueba"._

La esencia dio la vuelta, esta vez con los ojos cerrados.

_"En estos túneles habitan muchas almas sin descanso"._ –dijo Terra. –_"Muchas son de hombres que murieron violentamente, a quienes la vida les fue arrebatada sin motivo. Otras son de animales y plantas, presa del descuido y la codicia humanas. Ellas son quienes nos han despertado. Si ustedes pueden calmarlas y darles descanso, entonces todo habrá terminado"._

"¿Eso significa que esta es la última prueba?". –preguntó Shaoran serio.

_"En cierta forma sí". _–dijo Terra. –_"Si superan esta prueba, las esencias no destruirán a la humanidad. Pero aún les quedan momentos difíciles"._

La esencia hizo una pausa, abriendo sus ojos.

_"Confío en ustedes"_. –dijo Terra, para luego desaparecer.

Shaoran se encontraba pensativo, mientras Sakura buscaba una carta en su bolsillo.

"¡La encontré!". –dijo Sakura. Era la carta de la luz.

"¡Haz de esta oscuridad un brillante amanecer, LUZ!". –dijo Sakura. –"¡Ahora a trabajar!"

"Supongo que debemos comenzar por uno de estos túneles". –dijo Shaoran, adelantándose hacia el de su izquierda

"Entonces comencemos por ese". –dijo Sakura, yendo a su encuentro.

Al entrar al túnel, encontraron el primer nicho. Un crucifijo blanco en la roca, y una vela encendida.

"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?". –preguntó Shaoran, algo molesto.

"Parece que Terra ya se fue". –dijo Sakura, mientras pensaba.

"Sabemos que hay espíritus en estos túneles". –dijo Sakura.

"Entonces debemos buscar alguna forma de comunicarnos con ellos". –dijo Shaoran.

"¡Exactamente!". –exclamó Sakura.

__

Si supiera cómo...

^^

__

Mientras tanto, dos visitantes llegaban a la mansión Li ...

"Bienvenidos". –dijo Yelan. –"Acompáñenme. Ya todo está listo para el conjuro".

"Gracias, señora Li". –dijo Touya, quitándose la capucha.

Ya había pasado un día entero desde la partida de Sakura y Shaoran. La noche llegó con lluvia, relámpagos y una gran luna llena. Yelan, Touya y Yue cruzaron el umbral, desviándose hacia un pasadizo a la derecha. Grandes cuadros colgaban de las paredes, eran los rostros de los líderes del clan Li a través de los años. Al llegar a la puerta al final del pasaje, Touya logró leer el último nombre: Li Xiao-Lang. _Espero que cuides bien de Sakura, o te las verás conmigo..._

"Pasen adelante, por favor". –dijo Yelan, abriendo la puerta. Entraron a una pequeña habitación circular, al centro se encontraba una mesa de forma similar.

"Acércate, Touya Kinomoto"

Touya se acercó a la mesa, colocando sus manos sobre el tablero. Yue seguía parado junto al umbral de la puerta, observando.

"Despeja tu mente, sólo así tu pensamiento logrará llegar a Sakura"

Touya cerró los ojos, podía sentir los crujidos de la madera bajo sus pies. Y cuando dejó de sentir, ahí estaba ella.

:o

Sakura y Shaoran se habían sentado frente al nicho. En silencio, pensaban en cómo pasar la prueba.

"Mi madre dijo alguna vez que cualquiera puede hablar con los espíritus". –dijo Shaoran. –"Si es que estos quieren hablar contigo".

"Nunca he hablado con fantasmas". –dijo Sakura. –"Pero mi hermano ha tenido ese poder desde muy pequeño".

"Él entregó sus poderes para salvar a Yukito, ¿cierto?". –preguntó Shaoran

"Sí". –contestó Sakura apenada. –"Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora".

"Seguro preocupándose por ti". –dijo Shaoran.

"Shaoran". –dijo Sakura, haciendo una pausa. –"¿Recuerdas cuándo nos quedamos encerrados en el elevador?"

"Probablemente Eriol fue el culpable". –dijo Shaoran, sin ocultar su enfado.

"A pesar de todo, yo le estoy muy agradecida". –dijo Sakura. –"Ese día descubrí en ti a una persona maravillosa, que se preocupa por los demás".

_Me asusté mucho_, susurró Shaoran, mirándola de reojo. Parecían haber olvidado por completo la prueba que debían realizar, sin embargo alguien se encargó de hacerles recordar.

Sakura pudo sentir como alguien la llamaba, dentro de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

"Sakura, ¿sucede algo?". –preguntó Shaoran, saliendo del trance.

"Escucho a alguien dentro de mi cabeza". –dijo Sakura, algo asustada.

"Concéntrate, tal vez sea un espíritu". –dijo Shaoran, quien no se había dado cuenta del miedo de Sakura.

"Si". –dijo Sakura, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

"Todo va a salir bien". –dijo Shaoran, acercándose y envolviéndola en sus brazos.

"Es mi hermano"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota del autor: Pensaba acabar el fic en tres capítulos, pero este iba a salir demasiado grande (en comparación a los otros ;) así que decidí cortarlo donde ven. Todavía me quedan 2 finales y ¡vacaciones! Si me inspiro, el siguiente capítulo estará saliendo la próxima semana.

Quiero hacer algo especial para el último capítulo, si alguien tuviese ideas me encantaría. Estaba pensando en algo tipo songfic pero ahora ya no me gusta tanto ese plan. Como ahora voy a tener más tiempo, a partir del siguiente capítulo contestaré los reviews después de las mi "nota" =) Además quisiera que me recomienden fics para leer en vacaciones (S + S, UA de preferencia)

Terminaré recomendando un anime que estoy a punto de terminar de ver: Gundam SEED. Si tienen la oportunidad de verlo, realmente vale la pena. La animación es excelente, especialmente las escenas de combate; la música es también de muy buena calidad. La historia tiene para todos los gustos, los personajes están muy bien caracterizados y esta vez sí hay amor =D


	16. Capítulo 14: Magia y Destino

****

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 14: **Magia y Destino**

"Pude oírla". –dijo Touya, aún con los ojos cerrados. Yue miraba desde lejos, mientras Yelan daba las instrucciones para el contacto telepático.

"Ahora dile lo que necesita saber". –dijo Yelan, quien también mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en el tablero de la mesa.

_"Sakura, ¿puedes escucharme?"_

%

Una tenue luz de fuego iluminaba a los elegidos por Vida. Se encontraban aún en las catacumbas a las que habían sido llevados por la esencia de la Tierra. Sakura y Shaoran ya se habían levantado y ahora miraban fijamente a la vela de la primera tumba.

"Te escucho, hermano". –dijo Sakura para sí misma, cerrando los ojos.

_"Trata de percibir una presencia". –_escuchó Sakura en su cabeza.

__

"Siento un murmullo lejano, muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo".

_"Concéntrate. Trata de escuchar lo que dicen"_

"¡No puedo! ¡Yo no sé nada sobre fantasmas o espíritus!"

_"Yo ya no tengo poderes mágicos, pero pude escucharlos. Me gustaría estar en tu lugar y resolver la prueba, pero esta es tu misión y sólo tú puedes cumplirla"._

"Lo siento". – respondió Sakura apenada

Shaoran no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo contemplaba el perfil débilmente iluminado de Sakura.

_"¿Supongo que el chiquillo está por ahí?". –_dijo Touya

"¡Su nombre es Shaoran!". –respondió Sakura, dibujándosele una sonrisa.

_"Como sea. Dile que cierre los ojos y repítele lo que te voy a decir"_

"Entendido"

Una presencia verde hoja a la izquierda, ojos ámbar, cabello revuelto. Y tantas más como polvo de estrellas.

"Shaoran". –dijo Sakura en voz alta, sin abrir los ojos. –"Tómame de la mano".

"S". –dijo Shaoran, quien se había descubierto de nuevo contemplándola.

"Vamos a intentar hablar con espíritus". –dijo Sakura con voz firme.

%

_"Deben estar preparados para escuchar, eso es todo lo que ellos quieren: alguien que los escuche. No se asusten y todo saldrá bien". _–decía Touya, desde la mansión Li.

"Ya no queda mucho tiempo". –dijo Yelan, abriendo los ojos suavemente.

_"No podré seguir hablando"._ –dijo Touya, haciendo una pausa. –_"Confío en ti, Sakura"._

%

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Shaoran intentaban distinguir la voz de algún fantasma de entre el murmullo.

"¡Si alguien quiere decirnos algo, estamos aquí para escuchar!". –gritó Shaoran molesto. El asunto ya le había colmado la paciencia.

"No creo que eso funcione". –dijo Sakura en tono de broma. El murmullo se había intensificado, pero aún nada alcanzaban a oír.

Súbitamente todas las voces desaparecieron.

"Parece que esto no esta bien". –dijo Shaoran desanimado.

Sin embargo, sintió una presencia acercándose.

_"Entonces ustedes están dispuestos a escucharnos"_

"S". –dijeron ambos mecánicamente. Ésta era su oportunidad.

_"¿Escucharnos? Eso es todo lo que buscábamos en la vida. Pero nadie tuvo esa benevolencia. Ahora ya de nada sirve." _La voz se hacía más áspera y aguda.

_"Será mejor que regresen. No nos importa lo que le suceda a un mundo torcido y que exhala ambición. ¡Váyanse! _. –se escuchó un gran eco en toda la cueva.

"¡Guardar rencor no les servirá de nada!". –gritó Shaoran.

Las voces parecían no escuchar más, el _váyanse_ se oía cada vez más fuerte en toda la cueva. Sakura no podía contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan impotente.

_"Vengan"_

Se escuchó una voz suave, un par de ojos azules parecían atravesar el murmullo. Una mano tendida hacia Sakura, y los tres comenzaron a andar.

%

_"¡¡¡Clow!!!"_

_"¡¡¡Clow!!!"_

Una diminuta voz gritaba insistentemente desde la lejanía. Pero el joven Clow seguía absorto tratando de dibujar el bosque. ¿Magia? Aún no sabía lo suficiente para creer en ella, pero el pensamiento le entretenía sobremanera.

"¡Al fin te encontré!". –le dijo la niña de cabello rubio. –"Tía Xue va a molestarse mucho".

"Rosemary, ¿mi madre sabe que has venido sola?"- respondió Clow como solía hacerlo, con otra pregunta.

"¿Sigues trabajando en ese cuadro?". –preguntó Rosemary, inclinándose por encima de su hombro. En el lienzo se veía un gran tronco de árbol, del cual salían multitud de ramas verdes.

"Por alguna razón, presiento que es importante terminarlo". –dijo Clow, quien seguía pintando.

"Ya me voy, no quiero que tía Xue se moleste conmigo". –dijo Rosemary al tiempo que salía corriendo. El viento comenzaba a soplar fuerte y una brisa helada surcaba los cielos.

%

"¿Dónde estamos?"

A simple vista Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en un bosque no muy denso. Grandes y verdes árboles se levantaban por encima de los arbustos de colores.

"¿Crees que ya haya acabado la prueba?". –preguntó Sakura

Shaoran no respondió, pero se notaba que estaba pensando en algo.

"Ya sabía que algo no estaba bien". –dijo Shaoran .-"Mira ese árbol del centro".

_Sakuras_.

"Es un cerezo en floración". –continuó Shaoran. –"Pero hace tiempo que pasó abril. Parece que aún estamos en la prueba".

"Entonces vamos". –dijo Sakura, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el cerezo.

%

"Ya está terminado". –dijo Clow.

"¡¿De verdad?!". –exclamó Rosemary, quien regresaba corriendo.

"Sabía que no estabas lejos". –dijo Clow, mientras limpiaba el pincel.

"Siempre pareces saberlo todo". –dijo Rosemary, mirando fijamente el cuadro.

"Algunas veces yo también me lo pregunto". –dijo Clow, con aire sombrío.

%

Después de caminar un poco, Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a ver el cerezo de nuevo. Se elevaba majestuoso en el medio de un claro del bosque. Apoyado sobre él, se encontraba un atril improvisado sosteniendo un lienzo pintado de verde. Dos personas estaban inclinadas viendo el cuadro: un joven alto de cabello oscuro y una niña con largo cabello rubio. El joven giró la cabeza, mirando hacia donde se encontraban, y sonrió.

"¿Quién eres?". –preguntó Sakura.

El joven no contestó, pero Sakura ya sabía la respuesta: _Clow_.

"Al parecer no pueden oírnos". –dijo Shaoran, adelantándose unos pasos.

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, lanzando pétalos blancos cual copos de nieve. Shaoran retrocedió instintivamente, pero no llegaba a sentir brisa alguna.

"Creo que no estamos realmente aqu". –dijo Shaoran.

"Yo también presentía eso". –dijo Sakura. –"Parece como si estuviéramos en el sueño de otra persona".

"O su memoria". –añadió Shaoran.

%

"Tenemos que salir de aqu". –dijo Clow. _Aunque ya sepa que es demasiado tarde._

Un rugido de ramas y hojas se acercaba velozmente.

"¡Qué sucede!". –exclamó Rosemary, tratando sujetar su cabello. Clow la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron volando por los aires.

%

"¡Clow!". –exclamó Sakura, pero no podía usar el conjuro.

"Nada podemos hacer". –dijo Shaoran, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido extraño, grandes ramas verdes salían del cerezo, sujetando a Rosemary y a Clow.

_"No te sueltes de mi mano" "Todo estará bien"._

Una vez que se calmó la tempestad, Sakura pudo darse cuente que las ramas no salían del cerezo, sino que del cuadro.

"¿Es eso lo que creo que es?". –preguntó Shaoran, viendo como salía una figura humana del cuadro.

_"Bosque"_

"Es una carta Clow". –dijo Sakura, pensativa.

"¿Sucede algo?". –preguntó Shaoran.

"Es que desde que la capturé, siempre he sentido un pensamiento cálido emanando de Bosque". –dijo Sakura. -"Ahora ya sé porqué es".

"Clow creó a Bosque con su deseo de proteger a esa niña". –dijo Shaoran.

El joven de cabello oscuro dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y volvió a sonreír.

%

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban de regreso en las catacumbas de Terra. La voz de Clow resonaba en sus cabezas: _Todo tiene una razón de ser. Así como la creación de las cartas Clow, también el que ustedes estén aquí tiene su motivo. Es hora de que cumplan con su destino. ¡Suerte! ;)_

"A pesar de los que dijo Clow, todavía no sé como pasar esta prueba". –dijo Sakura.

"Yo s". –dijo Shaoran. –"Clow compartió una de sus memorias más importantes con nosotros. Yo haré lo mismo, aunque duela".

"Shaoran...

%

Nota del Autor: Comenzaré diciendo que aún no estoy muerto :D. Este medio año que ha pasado varias veces he intentado ponerme a escribir, pero simplemente no me salía. Ya sé que el capítulo deja un cliffhanger. De verdad me hubiese encantado mandar este cap al mismo tiempo que el capítulo 15, pero sé que pueden pasar semanas hasta esté listo. En los próximos días actualizaré Guerras Tribales y mandaré otros trabajos (ya terminados) a fictionpress. com.


	17. Capítulo 15: Memorias de Sal

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

-

Capítulo 15: **Memorias de Sal**

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban de regreso en las catacumbas de Terra. La voz de Clow resonaba en sus cabezas: _Todo tiene una razón de ser. Así como la creación de las cartas Clow, también el que ustedes estén aquí tiene su motivo. Es hora de que cumplan con su destino. ¡Suerte! ;)_

"A pesar de los que dijo Clow, todavía no sé como pasar esta prueba". –dijo Sakura.

"Yo sí". –dijo Shaoran. –"Clow compartió una de sus memorias más importantes con nosotros. Yo haré lo mismo, aunque duela".

"Shaoran...

-

Shaoran abrió los ojos, volviendo a observar las diminutas lucecillas a lo lejos del túnel. Durante las pruebas se había estado preguntando qué hacía allí. Sakura, obviamente, debía de ir como la sucesora de Clow. Él no poseía el nivel de magia necesario, Sakura fue la que derrotó a Flamma. Pero al escuchar las palabras de Clow se dio cuenta de que ésta era su prueba.

Comenzó a rememorar aquellos momentos de su niñez. En ese momento no llegaba a comprender del todo lo que sucedía alrededor suyo. Cuando quiso transformar los recuerdos en palabras, éstas comenzaron a fluir sorprendentemente fácil.

"Podría decir que tenía un mal presentimiento ese día, algo así como una premonición. En realidad ya no sé si eso es verdad, o es algo que he inventado con el pasar del tiempo."

"Ya hacía tiempo que era noche, pero no podía dormir así que decidí salir a contemplar las estrellas. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna era sólo una delgada línea brillante."

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en las catacumbas; su espíritu estaba lejos, en su yo de 6 años allá en Hong Kong. Podía ver claramente el cielo salpicado de luces brillantes y escuchar el susurro del viento por entre los árboles.

"Una sombra emergió del lado más oscuro del jardín. No podía ver quien era, sólo que estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes. Al irse acercando, pude notar que llevaba una capa negra y sombrero del mismo color; tenía el cabello largo, de un color rojo intenso."

"Rápidamente, me oculté detrás de un arbusto; sin poder desviar la mirada de la figura que venía hacia mí. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no tenía fuerzas para gritar siquiera. Sólo podía quedarme allí inmóvil y confiar en que se solucionaría de alguna forma."

"De pronto, el arbusto comenzó a encenderse. Pude ver su rostro en la luz de las llamas, ojos desorbitados y sonrisa siniestra, aunque se podían reconocer razgos ingleses. Seguramente era un sicario enviado por la rama occidental de la familia, el cual sería mi asesino."

"Cual ráfaga de viento, sentí como me alzaban de entre las llamas. Era una presencia abrumadora la del líder del clan Li. De pocas palabras, pero cálido y con mucha energía, así es como recuerdo a mi padre."

Los espíritus se habían callado, pero su presencia todavía se sentía en los alrededores. Parecían escuchar atentamente el relato. Sakura nunca había escuchado siquiera mencionar al padre de Shaoran, por lo que sabía que era un recuerdo doloroso para él. Cuando vio que a Shaoran comenzaba a hacérsele más difícil emitir las palabras, lo abrazó por detrás, como dándole ánimos.

"En ese momento me sentí aliviado de pronto, todo saldría bien, el líder del clan Li es invencible. Voltié a ver su rostro serio, y me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se podía ver como trataba de reprimir una mueca de dolor, algo cálido me empapaba las manos al tratar de tocarlo."

"Entonces me dijo: _El asesino ya ha huído. Sus heridas son lo suficientemente graves como para que no vuelva a ser una amenaza para el clan. No me mires así, lamento que todo haya acabado así, y lamento el gran peso que estoy poniendo sobre tus hombros. Pero era inevitable, tú eres el heredero del clan Li. A partir de ahora obedece siempre a tu madre y sé un ejemplo para la familia. En tiempos en los que cada vez el honor y las tradiciones van perdiendo valor, serás el pilar que soporte al clan. Sé que no me decepcionaras_."

"Yo no pude pronunciar palabra, mientras él me dejaba junto a la linterna de papel. Luego, simplemente se desvaneció. Y ese fue el final del líder del clan Li, mi padre."

-

Al terminar el relato, Shaoran ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Sakura al fin podía entender la urgencia de conseguir las cartas, el porqué tenía que regresar a Hong Kong y, en cierta medida, la razón de no haberla contactado antes.

"Debe haber sido muy duro, pero lo conseguiste." -le dijo Sakura al oído. -"Estoy segura que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti."

De pronto, sintieron una presencia que los envolvía, no era una esencia ni nadie conocido. Sin embargo, a Shaoran le resultaba sumamente familiar.

"Padre...

_"Lo estoy."_

"¿Padre?"

_"Lo que quiero decir es que sí estoy orgulloso de ti." _-contestó la voz.

"¿Eres el padre de Shaoran?" -preguntó Sakura, en voz baja.

_"Podría decirse que sí." _-contestó la voz. -_"Aunque esté presente sólo en espíritu."_

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo." -dijo Sakura. -"Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto."

_"La futura esposa del líder del clan Li."_ -dijo la voz.

"Aún no se lo propongo." -dijo Shaoran, con voz insegura, agachando la cabeza. Si hubiese venido de cualquier otra persona, Shaoran se hubiese molestado. Pero a su padre no le podía hacer ningún reproche, le debía demasiado como para ello.

_"No es necesario que hagas eso." _-dijo la voz. -_"Ahora tú eres el líder del clan."_

Sakura había enrrojecido por el comentario, alejándose ligeramente de Shaoran.

_"No creo que tenga oportunidad de volver a verlos, así que aprovecharé para desearles lo mejor."_ -dijo la voz. -_"No sé que opine Yelan, pero por lo menos tienen mi consentimiento."_

"Gracias."-dijo Shaoran, haciendo una reverencia.

-

Sakura no quería interrumpir la conversación, perdiéndose por momentos en la fantasía de una gran boda. Cuando, de repente, Shaoran se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano.

"Vamos." -dijo Shaoran. -"Tenemos todavía algo por hacer."

Sakura y Shaoran caminaban, todavía de la mano, siguiendo la guía del espíritu del líder del clan Li.

_"Siempre pensé en que cuando me tocara morir, estaría preparado."_ -dijo el espíritu. -_"Pero nunca pensé en que sucedería tan rápido. En un momento estaba haciendo planes sobre el entrenamiento de mi futuro heredero, y al siguiente ya todo había acabado. Morí sin saber lo que sucedería con el clan, lo que sería de mi hijo. Tantas cosas que quería ver y hacer, que en un momento se redujeron a nada. Supongo que por eso estoy aquí, lamentando mi muerte, y con un resentimiento que nunca hubiese querido admitir."_

"Fue culpa mía." -dijo Shaoran. -"Mientras viva lucharé siempre por el honor del clan Li, es todo lo que puedo hacer."

_"No te preocupes por mí." _-dijo el espíritu. -_"Al verte pude comprender de que el clan Li está seguro en tus manos. Ya nada tengo de qué arrepentirme. Ahora debes preocuparte de ser feliz."_

"Lo haré." -dijo Shaoran.

_"No era una orden." _-dijo el espíritu. -_"Y ahora tenemos que ponernos a trabajar. Los espíritus que habitan estas catacumbas están en situaciones similares a la mía, y sus lamentos fueron los que despertaron a las esencias."_

"¿Entonces hay que hablar con cada uno de ellos?" -preguntó Sakura.

_"Me temo que va a ser así." _-contestó el espíritu. -_"La mayoría sólo requiere un poco de atención."_

Sakura comenzó a acercarse a uno de los nichos, cuando una presencia le llamó la atención. Parecía que la había estado siguiendo, pero era tan pequeña que no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Quién eres?" -preguntó Sakura, inclinándose. No podía ocultar un poco de miedo, y en ese momento agradeció la prueba que les había hecho pasar Ventus.

El espíritu no contestó, sino que siguió acercándose hasta rozar sus pies. Entonces Sakura pudo darse cuenta que no era una persona, sino un cachorro. Shaoran ya estaba entretenido en una conversación en un nicho cercano, y Sakura no pensaba interrumpirlo.

"¿Qué ocurrió contigo?" -dijo Sakura, ya más calmada.

Se agachó y envolvió al pequeño espíritu con sus brazos. Pudo sentir como una sensación de calidez la envolvía. Y después de un rato, una pequeña luz blanca parpadeó, y el espíritu ya no se encontraba allí. Por alguna razón, eso no le despertaba angustia. Sentía que había sido lo mejor.

Después de varias horas, durante las cuales el espíritu del padre de Li les hizo de guía, al fin terminaron de recorrer las catacumbas. Regresaron al punto de inicio, en el que el espíritu se detuvo frente a ellos.

_"Pronto llegará Terra a decirles que han pasado la prueba satisfactoriamente." _-dijo el espíritu. -_"Pero antes de eso, yo también debo irme."_

"Padre." -dijo Shaoran. -"Me alegra mucho haber tenido la posibilidad de volver a hablarle."

_"Y a mí también, hijo."_ -continuó el espíritu. _"Pero ya es hora de irme. Desde allá arriba los veré de vez en cuando. Sean felices."_

Y diciendo esto, el último espíritu restante en las catacumbas tintineó y desapareció.

"Me agradó conocer a tu padre." -dijo Sakura.

Shaoran sonreía, mientras lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas.

-

Pudieron observar como emergía la esencia de la tierra, tal como el espíritu había predicho. Sus cabellos marrones flotaban en el aire, y en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_"Les tomó más de lo que esperaba." _-dijo la esencia sin mover los labios. -_"Ya me había preocupado un poco. Pero lo lograron, eso es lo que importa."_

Ambos no podían ocultar sonrisas de júbilo, ya que habían logrado pasar la última prueba, o no...

_"Como les dije antes de empezar, ya el mundo está a salvo y nosotras no tenemos más que objetar por ahora."_ -dijo Terra. -_"Pero acompáñenme, que hay una decisión más que tendrán que tomar."_

Y dicho esto, los trés abandonaron las catacumbas, para llegar a una plataforma voladora que no parecía sosternerse en más que el cielo despejado.

_"Estamos en el salón flotante, desde donde las esencias observan el desarrollo del mundo."_ -dijo una voz, que sin duda pertenecía a vida, aunque provenía de una figura más _natural_.

"Micheal." -dijo Sakura, dándose cuenta después. -"Quiero decir, Vida."

_"Puedes llamarme de la forma en que te sea más cómodo."_ -dijo Vida. -_"Han pasado las pruebas de las cuatro esencias elementales. Yo no pienso ponerles otra adicional. Han demostrado ya el valor de la raza humana y que, a pesar de todo, existe esperanza de un mundo mejor."_

En ese momento, una figura que se encontraba recostada en una especie de cojín gigante, se puso de pie. Vestía un vestido azul con detalles en dorado, su cabello rubio se movía con el viento.

"Claire." -dijo Shaoran, sin creer lo que veía.

El cuerpo de Claire comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras una voz emanaba de ella.

_"Soy Freya, y me encargaré de su última prueba."_

* * *

Nota de Autor: Ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo, tanto que probablemente de los que leían este fic cuando comencé, ya nadie quede. Pero faltaba tan poco para terminar que iba a ser una pena dejarlo inconcluso. Este capítulo salió algo largo, y queda sólo 2 para acabar. ¡Al fin! 


End file.
